Sesshomaru's Forbidden Bonds
by Jgal
Summary: What would happen if Seeshomaru was turned into a human and had to endue everything from fighting demons to handling screaming fan girls? Can a village girl ahead of her time tame him? COMPLETE!
1. The Gathering

Yeah I'm loading a second fic already. But don't worry I'm still working on my other story this it just to get more udate practice.

By the way I don't own Inuyasha either.

Inuyasha: "Sesshomaru's Forbidden Bonds" 

"Of all the stupid things you've done this has to be the stupidest of them all!!" Inuyasha yelled slamming a log down on the ground to be used for firewood.

Kagome stepped out of the large hut they were going to use as a meetinghouse, "Now Inuyasha don't get so cranky. We decided to have this consul to discuses how to get rid of Naraku forever. Everyone who wants revenge or whatever is allowed to join."

"Yeah well it's no surprise that Kikyo will be coming, and Kagera, and I don't even mind Koga showing his ugly face here;" the hanyou implied before drawing his tetsiga and chopped the tree into many small logs in one stroke. "but did you HAVE to invite Sesshomaru to this little party as well?!"

"Hey I asked him politely if he could come to help us but he could always decline and he accepted."

"_Yeah he accepted. Bet he can't wait to try to beat the crap out of me and grab my sword, even though he can't use it. How you managed to ask him at all without getting killed is amazing enough." _"If I didn't know any better Kagome I swear you're trying to pull one of those 'family reunions' or something!"

A giant cat demon flew down toward the house with Sango and Miroku on its back. "Is everything ready?" Sango asked as she jumped off Kirara. The little feline changed back to her normal size just before the monk could get off, leaving him to fall flat on his face.

"Ow! Man Sango I said I was sorry."

Kagome ignored what he was talking about. "Yep, is everything alright outside?"

"We just finished placing the last of the special sutras. Now only the demons who hate Naraku can enter this area."

Suddenly Inuyasha ears shot back. His nose had gone crazy, and he glared at the edge of the forest with extreme hatred in his eyes.

Kagome noticed this odd change in his behavior immediately. "Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"Something's coming."

Without another word everyone prepared themselves for combat.

Miroku: "Can you recognize it?"

Sango: "Is it someone we know?"

Inuyasha: "All I know it's not good."

Kagome: "It's probably Koga."

An eerie miasma circled around the meeting sight bringing with it heavy winds and cold darkness. The shroud quickly cleared to reveal the brightly colored dog demon Sesshomaru. Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his sword defensively. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?!"

The older brother looked past him with no concern, "I was invited wasn't I. There's no need for your ridicules outbursts."

The half-breed stood straight and glared at the frog-like imp and the girl who just stepped out slightly from behind. "Hin, I see you brought your little minions with you."

Then he heard a more grown up chuckle from behind Sesshomaru. A young woman, (older than Kagome) stepped into their view. She had long black hair that has been kept loose with an ornamental comb holding some of it up off the face. She was dressed in a dark purple kimono with bluish/silver dragons circling her from the ends up to her shoulders.

"Who in the world is that?" Inuyasha asked annoyed at the sudden appearance of this woman, and slightly in awe.

She stepped closer to Sesshomaru and placed a hand on his left shoulder, "So this is your brother. Shame. I expected more of half demon than this man with just the ears of a demon." She said in a semi deep voice, clearly one of an adult.

"Alright who are you lady?! You may not smell like a demon but you sure do ACT like one!"

Sango turned her head toward Miroku, "Who is she?"

"I don't know. She can't be a threat if she got past the sutras."

"Of course she would, she's human."

"But why would a human be with Sesshomaru?" the monk asked holding onto his chin in thought.

Sango: "Do you suppose she's his...."

Together: "NAGH."

All four of them approached the Inu gang. The little girl Rin poked out from behind Sesshomaru's pant leg to see the fox Shippo by the steps of the hut. She looked up at the adults and coughed slightly, "Uh, can I go play with the little fox?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the women standing close to him. He shrugged a bit and she knelt down to Rin's eye level, "Just be careful alright."

"I will!" she cried as she gave her a big hug around the neck and she ran off to Shippo and little Kirara.

Kagome walked to Inuyasha's side. "Well at least we know she's good with kids."

"Feh, she's probably another servant Sesshomaru drafted."

The new girl and Sesshomaru calmly stopped a few feet away from the others. Sesshomaru closed his eyes at the lack of more interesting company. "It seems we're a bit early."

"No no you're right on time. The others are sure to be here any minute." Kagome said trying to be calm while trying not to run away. After all they've been through Sesshomaru still scares her sometimes.  
Sesshomaru leered at Inuyasha for a moment and turned to the strange woman. "This is Soun Yee, my associate."

Kagome stepped forward with her hand extended out to her, "Well it's so good for you to come Soun Yee. I'm Kagome."

The woman starred at the girl's gesture very confused.

She gasped in embarrassment retracted to hand. Kagome was mentally smacking herself for forgetting that her normal customs were strange to the people of the feudal era. She then felt a hand grasping her and she looked to see it was Soun Yee meeting to her greetings. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kagome."

A little shaky start but they seem to get along, but who exactly is this Soun Yee person? What would Sesshomaru be doing with a human. (Leers at gutter freaks) No NOT that. Read and Review to find out.


	2. She Aint Your Ordinary Girl

Disclaimer: Quote on Quote I do not own Inuyasha.

I Like do dedicate this chapter to Angle Silverwing to being the first and ONLY reviewer for the first chapter Thanks. Responce from other story: Yes I am a girl. that's why the my name has gal in the end. It's a little play off my sister's username "lindygirl".

**Sesshomaru's Forbidden Bonds**

While waiting for more people to show up the Inu gang and the Sessh group sat around the fire inside the hut. The children were playing outside with Jaken watching carefully. Kagera arrived shortly after Sesshomaru.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Inuyasha asked glaring at Soun Yee with distrust.

"A few months, not too long." Sesshomaru answered taking a small sip of his tea.

"I was talking to HER you numbskull!"

"Inuyasha don't be rude."

"It's alright Kagome. We've seen worse behavior than he can ever do." Soun Yee said setting her cup down. She then noticed that Kagera too was starring at her with great suspicion.

"You know Soun Yee, I can't get over the feeling that we've meet before somewhere."

"Really? You'd be surprised." She suddenly goosed up and smacked the back of Miroku's head so hard he nearly crashed through the opposite wall.

Smack! Crash! Bang!

Everyone (including Sesshomaru) starred at the monk for an odd moment.

"Ooowww." He managed to whimper slightly rubbing his head to dull the pain. But to no avail.

Inuyasha starred in awe, "Wow."

"I'm beginning to like her." Sango said impressed by how Soun Yee handled the lecher.

"Admittingly that kind of behavior I haven't dealt with before. Most men rather thought first before touching."

Kagome tried to get down to business, "So eh what's your reason for killing Naraku?" she asked looking at Soun Yee.

"Should there be a reason?"

"No. Not really. It's just that Miroku has his wind tunnel curse to break, Sango wants to avenge her family, and Kagera wants to be free from his control."

Soun Yee looked around the room to see the look in everyone's eyes. She saw the weariness and longings each person had. The strains they went through to get as far as they've gone. "Indeed. I can't say what's Sesshomaru's reasons are; but for me, you can say this Naraku has taken something very precious to me, and destroyed it."

Shippo and Rin suddenly ran into the hut with look of panic on their faces. Shippo hid himself in Kagome's hair while Rin raced behind Sesshomaru and Soun Yee.

"What's going on Shippo/Rin?" nearly everyone asked the kids.

Shippo pointed to the door still trembling, "It's Naraku's insects. They're coming!"

Immediately everyone rushed outside to see that they were right. In the sky were hundreds and thousands of the demonic bees along with a herd of demons behind them.

"Darn it! And I thought this was going to be a quite meeting." Inuyasha said pulling out the Tetsaiga.

"Wait Inuyasha, look." Miroku called out to stop him from attacking directly.

"What now?!" the hanyou grunted and turn to the demons. Apparently the swarms of serpent-like demons were halted mile high but the insects passed through without trouble.

"The sutras must be holding the demons back." Kagome observed retracting her arrow. "But the insects could still go through."

Kagera opened her fan in front of her, "It's no surprise. Naraku's insects the Syan Yo Sho have no will of their own or a sense of judgment, so they could pass the barrier very easily. All they know is to follow orders."

"Well, we got time to kill. Might as well start with these pests." Sesshomaru said shifting his eyes toward Soun Yee. She turned her toward him and grinned.

"Hey that was MY line!" Inuyasha shouted and swung a windscar at the insects.

Sango shoved the monk back into the hut, "You better stay inside Miroku. You too Soun Yee.... Soun Yee?"

The woman Soun Yee just stood next to Sesshomaru. She was perfectly calm and steady.

"Soun Yee its best you get inside." Sango said again reaching out for her hand, but she refused. "There's no need to worry about me. I'll be fine right here." the woman stepped to the other side of the clearing while the demons remained on the other.

The first wave of insects were easily destroyed by both the brothers along with Kagera. Half of the second wave perished by Sango's boomerang. The force when catching the large weapon tossed her halfway back to the hut leaving Soun Yee in the open.

"Soun Yee run!" the demon slayer shouted.

The woman gazed at the hideous bugs for a slight moment, "Humph, all this for a bunch of bugs? Oh well." she reached into her kimono and pulled out a vile. Opening the cork she poured a little of the contents in her hand and toss it high in the air. The reddish liquid formed a thin cloud over the Syan Yo Sho. The hell bugs began to scream as they dissolved in the smoke. Soun Yee threw off the kimono to revel a dark blue training outfit (Much like Sango's). She drew her sword slashing the surviving insects that got through the cloud.

But as soon as the cloud dispersed a surprise wave of insects charged toward her. "Aahh!" She was close to being killed when something grabbed her up and raced out of the way. She stopped as quickly as she started and saw she was in the arms of a tall handsome man wearing wolf fur and black armor.

"Hey Koga! Nice catch!" Shippo yelled from the window of the hut.

The stranger looked at her as she forces herself out of his grasp, "Whoever you are, thank you."

Koga grinned and placed his hand on her shoulders, "You know a pretty lady like you shouldn't be out alone with this many demons around."

Soun Yee peeked over the wolf demon's shoulder to see another wave of the Syan Yo Sho heading their way. Immediately she reached over behind him, grabbed his tail, and swung him out of the way, "And I'd watch my back if I were you." She threw short a curved blade again whipping out all the insects in front of her.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru slashed the remaining bugs on their side and starred at her in amusement.

Inuyasha: "Wow, she's pretty strong for a human."

Sesshomaru: "At least she's more useful than your mate."

The hanyou growled back at him, resisting the urge to slice him to bits. _"She's NOT my mate!"_

Koga on the other hand climbed to his feet and clasped Soun Yee hands together in his own, "That was very impressive my lady, I've never had anyone grasp my tail with such a strength as yours."

Kagome watched him from behind the doorway of the hut, _"So much for him being in love with me."_

The wolf demon gazed deep into her eyes making Soun Yee slightly uncomfortable, "You know if things don't work out between Kagome and I how about we go for a run through the meadow?" he soon felt Inuyasha pulling on his ponytail from behind. "Grrr what now mutt? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"As much as I love to not see you with Kagome AND get hacked to bits you SHOULD stop flirting with that woman."

Koga glared at him annoyed, "What are you talking about? Why should I?"

Inuyasha then pointed slightly to Sesshomaru, "See that full blown demon over there?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that's Sesshomaru and that is probably his favorite servant you're hitting on."

His eyes widened as he looked back to the other demon and got nerves when he saw a glowing green acid drip from Sesshomaru's hand to the ground, burning the dirt and rock that came in contact.

Koga slightly jumped in fear and backed away from Soun Yee, "Excuse me for my behavior. See yeah." He then ran straight to Kagome. "Hey Kagome how're you doing?"

She glared at the mangy wolf, "What was that about back there?"

Koga: (puppy face) "I'm sorry."

Kagome: "Whatever. So where's Kikyo? I thought she was with you."

"She was but she had to take care of some things in a nearby village."

* * *

"So you're from the Sadtogawha village?" Miroku asked when everyone had returned to the meeting hut. Inuyasha and Koga were fighting again over Kagome, Rin and Shippo were chowing down on some dumplings, and Sango and Kagera were keeping mostly to themselves.

Soun Ye nodded answering the monk's question, "Yes, for a time."

Sango: "What?! THE Sadtogawha?!"

Kagome: "What's so big about it?"

Miroku closed his eyes trying to remember, "I never been there myself, but it's really a small village that had gained a reputation almost as famous as the Demon Exterminators. It had probably the most fertile soils and waterbeds of all Japan."

Soun Yee suddenly felt something biting at her neck and she smacked it. When she drew her hand away and groaning spec floated down to the floor.

Everyone (excluding Sesshomaru, Soun Yee, Rin, and Kagera): "Meoga?!"

The flea reinflated to his normal shape, "Sorry I'm late."

Inuyasha grabbed up the flea demon and help him close his face, "Like you're going to be of any help to us anyway."

Meoga hopped free and jumped to Kagome's shoulder, "The monk is right about the Sadtogawha village."

Sango: "You were there?"

Meoga: "Yes. The people of the village planted huge fields and orchards and enhanced the technique of preserving large amounts of food, not to mention the best in quality. But they soon had more than they could handle. So the people started to trade much of the harvests to others villages for tools, silks and other supplies. But because the people lived in such a peaceful lifestyle it had no way to defend itself from attack."

Miroku took the story on from there, "He's right, for that the administrators at the capital declared that the Sadtogawha village be a neutral town, protected from the wars and wild bandits. They thought that that village would be the key to survive the long spans of famine in other cities."

Kagome: "So what happened to it?"

Meoga: "No one knows. Nearly ten years ago the people abandoned the village and was found burned to the ground. The remains of it are only a few miles from here."

Kagome looked over to Soun Yee who was quiet throughout the story, "Was that true?"

"Yes."

"It must have been rough?"  
Soun Yee finished her tea and smiled at the girl, "Acutely it wasn't. It was around the same time Sesshomaru and I first met."

* * *

Hmmm, the plot thickens. The actual story will be comming up in the next chapter. If I can get three or more reviews I can get it up sooner than the YGO story. Multipal reviews are acceptable.


	3. The Beginning: CONTEST

Jgal: Now here's were it gets interesting. Throughout the actual story of the fic I'll have characters from different shows appear in the story. If you can name every character and the show they're from the next chapter will be dedicated after them.

Multiple entries are allowed and both signed and anonymous readers can participate.

I don't own Inuyasha

**Sesshomaru's Forbidden Bonds**

Several other demon leaders arrived then and the meeting soon began. Everything was going well besides Inuyasha and Koga having a few brawls in which everyone placed bets how long before Kagome said sit. (Sesshomaru and Shippo were always the closest.:) ) At half past midnight the meeting ended with a full battle plan waiting to commens (spelling please). All the demon officials soon left the hut except for Sesshomaru and company. Kagome had invited them at Rin and Soun Yee's best interest to stay for the rest of the night. The little girl had already fallen asleep with the kitsune Shippo. Much to Inuyasha's dismay Sesshomaru accepted the offer.

The hanyou kept a close eye on his full demon brother as the rest fell asleep. ecentually he fell asleep aswell.

Sesshomaru inconspicuously kept an eye on both Soun Yee and Rin as they slept soundly.

Kagome woke up to the sound of Sesshomaru walking out of the hut. Quietly she followed.

Inuyasha awoke next noticing Soun Yee stepping out. He also followed her outside to a field less than a mile away from the hut.

He kept hidden inside the brush so she wouldn't notice him.

The woman sighed deeply, "If you wish to talk Inuyasha you can come out."

Meanwhile Kagome followed Sesshomaru out to a cliffside again about a mile from the hut. She sneaked inside the bushes around the trail careful not to make any noise he could hear. As soon as he reached the cliff Sesshomaru turned to the bushes, "You can come out girl. I've been smelling your scent since you left the hut."

Nervously Kagome stepped out, keeping a safe distance and prepared to scream in case things got violent. "I was wondering why you were leaving so soon." She said shaking.

Sesshomaru turned back to the horizon past the cliff, "I just needed to think. That half-breed's stench was getting to my head."

(Back to Inuyasha)

Inuyasha stepped out of the brush and walked toward Soun Yee. "I was hoping to ask you something."

Soun Yee: "Oh?"

"Why are you with a guy like Sesshomaru? Judging by the way you fight he must have beaten you badly to make you swear alliance to him."

(Back to Kagome)

Kagome walked a little closer to Sesshomaru, he had already turned his back to her, "That Soun Yee friend of yours is nice isn't she."

"Indeed she is." He replied in deep thought.

Kagome squeaked slightly. She never expected him to answer her at all let alone so calmly.

Quickly she regained composer, "She fights very well and appears to have a way with kids."

"Where are you going with this?" Sesshomaru said now irritated of her blabbering.

"Nothing really. I was just wondering if you two are more than just acquaints."

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder to the human girl.

Kagome: "Judging by the way you two acted together it seems that you two have more going on then what appears."

He turned around to her and smiled, (YES smiled) "You are correct there. We are much closer than we like anyone to believe."

Kagome: "Oh good, an item?"

Sesshomaru: "Mates."

(Back to Inuyasha)

Inuyasha backed away, "Wh...wh...what?! What do you mean Sesshomaru is you husband?!"

Soun Yee nodded, "Just as I said. We have been married for a few years. You were still supposedly dead by the priestess at the time."

Inuyasha sat down on the grass, "To think; my own brother, the aristocratic assassin and destroyer of man is married to a human."

Sessh/Soun: "Can I confide in you?"

Inu/Kag: "Sure."

Sesshomaru: "Lately Soun Yee and I have been having, problems."

Kagome: "Problems?"

Soun Yee: "A few weeks ago another dog demon in heat tried to have her way with him,"

Sessh: "Soun Yee saw us and took it the wrong way,"

Soun: "He explained, and I forgave him but..."

Sessh: "I don't think she really believes me. She's the only woman in my life, besides Rin anyway."

Soun: "...how can I know this won't happen again?"

(Back to Kagome)

Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru and laid her hand on his armless shoulder.

He looked at her with slight surprise; normally they would never get this close.

"Maybe if you told me how you two really met then we can probably find the source of the mistrust."

(Back to Inuyasha)

"What a creep! If I were you I'd leave him, you deserve better than that cheating jerk." Inuyasha stated folding his arms behind his head.

"I can't. If only you knew what we've been through together."

"That why don't you tell me already?! How the heck did you meet that creep of a brother of mine anyway?"

Soun/Seesh: "Are you sure you want to know? It's a long story."

Inu/Kag: "I've got time."

**Real Start of the Story **

Sesshomaru was in combat with a hundred foot long spider demon. A hideous witch (uglier than Ressuay) was ridding on top of the spider's head laughing out of control. "Sesshomaru, you can never defeat me OR my flesh sheekekame." (Spelling PLEASE!)

The spider turn toward Sesshomaru, shooting an intoxicating acid from it's mouth. The dog demon simply jumped into the air to avoid the on slot. Whipping both hands around, his two dragon whips sliced through the arachnid's skin and flesh. The witch screamed as she was torn in half by his poison claws and fell to the acidic earth.

Sesshomaru landed gracefully back on the ground with little trouble. He looked at his hand, which sliced her in satisfaction, "What was that you said again? About not beating you."

Jaken jumped out of the bushed and danced in excitement, "Whoa oooh! That'll teach you for messing with Lord Sesshomaru!"

The demon lord kept quiet, his unemotional face starring at the full moon above him. Its light shone down on the battlefield as a white sun shinning in the night sky. _"These low class demons bore me. With Inuyasha still gone there nothing worth fighting in this land anymore."_

A chill then filled the air around him as a windy miasma swirled around him like a tornado. "What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru then heard the witch's voice circling him inside the wind tunnel.

"You may have destroyed my body, but I'll make sure you suffer the worse contempt!"

Something shot from within the tornado and pierced him deep in the chest. He screamed in pain as the winds blew him away beyond sight.

Jaken starred in disbelief of what had just happened in that short moment. "Lo....Lord Sesshomaru? Where did you go? Lord Sesshomaru!"

* * *

The next day in a far off village, a young girl in a light blue work kimono with her hair tied up in a scarf was wondering through a large orchard. The overcast sky and light gentle breezes made her usually tiring work feel more enjoyable.

"Soun Yee are you listening to me?" said a voice behind her. Soun Yee turned around to see an older woman in her fifties glaring at her. She closed her eyes and sighed gravely, "Yes Ubaaba, I'm listening."

"No she isn't." Chihiro called out from behind an apple tree. (Don't know what kind of fruit they had back then so work with me.) Another girl Iaka shot up from the rice fields nearby, "Maybe she's thinking about some boy from the village." She giggled as another, Aboshi smacked her lightly on the head, "Unlikely, unless of course she was killing him."

All of them started to laugh when a girl about twelve stepped into the argument, "I don't think it's bad to think of a guy."

All of them stopped and starred at her. "What makes you think that?" Ubaaba asked rather annoyed at the young child's nieeveness.

"Well...just imagine: a damsel in distress alone with a giant demon, then out the blue comes a handsome young man with a sword. He slays the monster and they live happily ever after."

Soun Yee: "Can someone shut her up before I puke."

Iaka: "Now ease up on her, that was a wonderful story Mihoshi."

Soun: "Yeah, but what does that have to do anything?"

Chihiro walked up to her from the tick trees, "Oh come on Soun Yee, don't you imagine a nice handsome samurai coming to your rescue from a vicious demon or bandits?"

Soun Yee stuck her nose in the air, "No. But if I did he would just be getting rid of the bandits lurking in this village." With that she snatched a knife from her basket and threw it at one of the trees. A person screamed and a disgusting bandit fell out with the knife in his arm.

All the women streaked and jumped out of the way.

Soun Yee: "Shoot, missed."

The wounded man growled at her and ran back into the village.

One of the girls starred at her in shock and annoyance, "Would you stop doing that. You're going to be stuck in the storehouse again."

Soun Yee: "Like it's going to make a difference."

Another girl, Ryoko popped her head out of the thick part of the orchard, "She has a point there. Besides 'Soun Yee the Untouchable' has been scaring men longer than we think."

Iaka: "Strange that she's a fighter yet she doesn't go for every Samurai and Warlord that visits."

"Why don't you leave me alone?!"

The head woman Ubaaba sighed and turned back to Soun Yee, "Anyway, I was saying lately I've noticed that one of the captions have been quite attracted to you so I've arranged an Omiai between you and him tonight."

Soun Yee turned her face back to the woman, "I can't believe you would think that. I have MUCH better things to do than find someone to marry! Don't even think about setting me up with anyone, especially with one of those snakes!"

Ubaaba grabbed her by the shoulder and swung her around, "Don't you pull that attitude with us child. You forget it was I who took you in after your parents died. As head women I'm in charge of the matchmaking and welfare of the village."

"But..."

"No buts! You're not going to find any military camps that accept women as soldiers and you won't find a man on your own with your tomboy looks and attitude."

Soun Yee scowled still facing the other way.

The woman gently placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, "At least go to the Omiai. Who knows, maybe you two will hit it off."

Soun Yee threw off her hand, grabbed her basket, and headed off further in the orchard, "Thanks but no thanks!"

One of the women watched her as Soun Yee disappeared, "Wow, she really means it."

Ubaaba: "Between you and her Ryoko, you're the easier one."

* * *

So what do you think?

R&R


	4. Rescue

Disclaimer: As well as eveybody knows i don't own Inuyasha. If I did I would change the plot to be more around Sesshomaru.

(Note: Contest still going. Easy.)

Rescue

Soun Yee stomped her way to the back portions of the orchard to get away from the others. "Stupid jerks. How dare they criticize that I scare away men or don't fall for every samurai or warlord that comes to town. And the nerve of Ubaaba! Setting me up like that." She sat down by a small stream that had tiny fish swimming around freely.

"_Someday I'll become a real warrior, than I can leave this village and work on my own destiny. I won't become a slave to any man."_

At that moment half the contents in her basket were knocked over and fell into the stream. "Darn it!" Soun Yee tried to gather up the fallen fruit but a lot had flowed down stream to the forest. "Hey come back." She raced down the stream after the runaway peaches until an uproot caught her foot and tripped her. She fell flat on her face and fueled her rage. "Grrr, this has not been my day."

The girl shot back on her feet and caught a glimpse of a soldier. Immediately she ducked back in the tall grass in surprise. She peeked through the grass to get a better look at who was there.

Right underneath the moss-covered roots of a large old tree by the shore was a man with long flowing black hair and was dressed in an odd white robe. On his right shoulder was a white boa or fur scarf wrapped around him.

She approached him carefully keeping her distance but close enough to see if he's alive and safe.

There was an arrow sticking out of his chest with plain white feathers at the end, so a military man didn't shoot him.

His face was handsome enough though. There were two faint lines and each side of the face and a mark that looked like a crescent moon on his forehead. All of which looked no more than fading scars.

Soun Yee kept her distance but moved close enough to see if he was unarmed. He had a sword attached to his belt nothing else. _"Well, let's see if he's alive."_ She grabbed a tall blade of grass from the river edge. She stepped closer till the fare end of the blade was an inch from his face. Slowly it moved toward and away from him. "He's alive but he's lost a lot of blood. I could help but he'll just die anyway." She gathered up the last of the food and began to walk away. Soun Yee then started to remember the classes she took when she was younger to learn about herbal medicine.

Ubaaba in memory: "Now remember girls that just applying the right herbs can save the patient even if he's a moment from death. But, if nothing works than you should stay with them so they won't feel lonley during their passing."

"Alright alright you old hag I'll do it, but just to get you out of my head."

Soun Yee walked to the wounded man and sat close to get a better look at his chest wound. Carefully she broke off part of the arrow to make it easier to remove the robes. He flinch a bit as she shifted the robes to one side and start to pull the arrow out. Once removed she took out some prepared herbs and lightly sprinkled them on the wound.

He hissed in pain and started to jerk further into the tangled roots. Soun Yee placed one hand around his shoulder and the other right on the wound. "Shh, it's alright now. No one's going to hurt you." He calmed a bit and she noticed that he was still asleep. "He heard me in his sleep?"

Soun Yee just shrugged it off and began to clean the wound of infection.

She looked back to face at how pale he was. His breathing sounded very dry and crackled. Soun Yee looked through her basket to find one of the fruit she was harvesting. With a short knife she cut the large peach in half and removed the pit. Soun Yee positioned herself above his head and tilted his chin up. Slowly she squeezed one half of the fruit at his lips. The juices and fluids quickly filled up the space where the pit was and poured easily down the soldier's throat_, "Mihoshi would just love to hear about this."_

As soon as the man's breathing was more fluent and easier Soun Yee continued to tend his wound.

Just as she was about to wrap some bandages around him the man suddenly woke up and slashed at her with his hands/claws.

She dodged out of the way and slapped him right across the face.

Smack!

"Hey! Just what's the big idea buddy?! I am trying to help you and you go around and try to take my head off! Unless you got an explanation for that stop moving and let me finish." She screamed with her cinched fist ready to strike again.

He just starred at her in a surprised/confused look in his eyes. Almost as if this was the first time someone talked to him in a long time. He looked lost and still dazed of what had happened to him.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

The man blinked in confusion. Without another word she preceded with wrapping the bandages over the wound, with the patient watching her. When she finished she dragged him to a cave near the orchard and wrapped him in her overnight cloak.

"Now it's best if you stay here and be quiet till you've healed. I'll be back in a little while."

She then left and the man looked around the cave to get a bearing of where he was. His focus was coming back to him from a dreamy state. _"Where am I? How did I get here? Why did I freeze like that when that girl was with me?"_

He placed a hand on his head in frustration. He gasped when he noticed that the marks on his arms were gone and were only faint scars lighter than his skin. His hand had short nails barley passing the finger. He gripped some of his hair and pulled it toward him. The midnight black strands shimmered in the moonlight peering through the mouth of the cave. _"It can't be. It's not possible. How could I, a full fledged demon, be turned into a human?!"_

* * *

Meanwhile in Soun Yee's village a terrorizing group of bandits were gathering everyone for an evening assembly.

"Is everyone here?" asked a very smelly bandit watching all the farmers dump their harvest and being shoved into large corrals. Another thief stepped up to him and bowed, "Just as you ordered sir. All the women in area and the children in the other."

Counting all the heads in the women's side a scrawny little one nervously reported to the lutenant. "Uh sir, there appears to be one missing."

The first bandit glared at him in an outrage, "What?! Who is it?!"

A couple of heavily muscled guards trumped their way out of the fields to the village center. One of them was holding a rope with a captive tied at the other end. They approached their leader and threw her at his feet.

The Leader was standing in front of the doors of the largest tavern. He wore a dark black robe with a sword and whip tied at the belt. His black hair was tied up in a large ponytail and looked like a long knife. He walked toward the runaway and lifted her chin from the dirt, "Well well well, if it isn't the rebel Soun Yee again. Let me guess, you tried to run away after your assault on one of my men again didn't you little vixen."

She just leered at him.

"I know you remember the punishment for being late for assembly; an entire day trapped in the storehouse, or a night with me." He said eyeing her all over and grinning evilly.

Disgusted by his crude flattery she spit right in his face.

In disappointment he yanked her by the hair and tossed her back on the ground, her hands still tied together. "I hate to ruin such a pretty face, but you'll need to be taught a lesson. For now lock her in the storeroom."

The guards dragged Soun Yee to a large windowless storehouse and locked her inside.

* * *

At the edge of the forest the newly changed Sesshomaru watched her and the predicament she was in. _"That girl, that was the one who helped me. Why did she do that? And why are her superiors locking her up. Is this how all humans act toward each other?"_

Nearly an hour later a boy sneaked to the side of the storehouse. Out of a small hole Soun Yee passed him a bottle and he ran off. "Hn. I wonder what he's up to."

* * *

The bandits were overflowing the tavern with some of the women of the village serving them more food and sake.

The leader just stayed quiet while the others were quickly getting drunk.

"Hey captain hip," squeaked one bandit finishing his drink, "Can we go play with the kitty now?" "You know the feisty one?!" another chimed in eagerly.

"No you may not." He just said not bothering to look at his plastered comrades. The leader them paused and thought for a while. "Then again, that girl Soun Yee is becoming quite a bother. It'll be best if we teach her to have respect for us, permanently." He glared at the two minions who asked him earlier, "On second thought, bring the kitty here. We could use some entertainment."

They jumped up with excitement and ran toward the storehouse.

Soun Yee awoke to the overly ampliphied voices of several drunken bandits heading to the storehouse. "Hm, sounds like my potion worked. Now to get out of here." She drew out her weapon (a harvest tool (a curved blade attached to a short stick (kind of like Kohaku's weapon))) and positioned her self next to the door. The bandits unlocked it and came stumbling in.

"Here kitty kitty kitty."

"Meow, meow."

The more sober ones glanced around the entrance but the darkness made it hard to see, "Alright wench, the Chief wants to see you."

With a turn of a wrist she sliced a rope behind her with the blade.

* * *

Sesshomaru outside grasped his chest wound to stop the pain as he saw a couple of the bandits being thrown out of the house by a large log tied to the doorway. The girl jumped out and ran toward another house where the barbarians were holding the women captive. She ran out to one of the large huts and cut open the locks and swung open the doors. "Everyone get out of here." The occupants charged out to the other houses to free the children and older men. The same boy from before ran to her and handed her the bottle. "Thanks Sano, it worked. Now get out here while they're still in there."

One of the bandits stepped out of the tavern for some fresh air when he saw the villagers escaping, "Quick everyone, prisoners are getting away!"

Immediately half of the gang stormed out after them while tripping and falling over each other. When one grabbed a woman he was too hung over to hold on and ended with a knee where the sun doesn't shine. When a stronger willed thief grabbed a child a curved blade slashed clean through his back. The kid stepped away in fear to see his kidnapper's killer. Soun Yee. "Run Sano now!" he ran with the others into the woods, "Be careful Soun."

When all the villagers had disappeared into the forest when the leader grabbed Soun Yee by the arm and placed a dagger at her throat. She looked into his fiery red eyes which were burning with rage and alcohol, "You have really gone and done it wench. Now I'll have to teach you a lesson myself!" he knocked her weapon out of her hand and dragged her to another hut. Once inside he threw her to a wall scrapping his knife on her shoulder causing it to bleed quickly and pinned her with his body. Soun Yee felt his lips press against hers as she fought to get him away. The bandit chief threw her to the ground and climbed on top. "I'll show you how to give proper respect!"

Suddenly the wall in front of him was blown away. The man covered his face from the flying splinters and dust. Soun Yee tried to sit up and turn to see what had happened.

Right where the wall used to be stood a man with long flowing black hair with a fur boa over his shoulder. _"Is that..? No, it couldn't be."_

"Who do you think you are?!" screamed her attacker in a drunken rage. Without warning a knife was shot at the leader's head, killing him instantly.

Soun Yee laid there in shock as the stranger approached her. Her vision was fading from blood loss when the warrior picked her up (bridle style) and walked away from the hut. Fighting to remain conscious she heard the rest of the bandits setting the village a blaze. They were well into the woods when her injuries and exhaustion got the better of her.

* * *

Okay how was it? Not a bad way to meet someone isnt it?

Read and Review.


	5. First Impressions

Disclaimer: Anyone who says that I own Inuyassha is completly delerious.

**Sesshomau's Forbidden Bonds**

**First Impressions**

Soun Yee woke up to find herself laying on bed of moss deep in the forest outside her village. The cloak that she left behind was around her to keep warm and her shoulder was bandaged up. Not far away was a steady flowing stream and across it was the warrior she helped yesterday.

"I see that you're awake." She heard him say in a very deep emotionless voice.

She nodded and slowly got up on her feet. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours, not long. Though I am surprised that you lasted so long before loosing consciousness."

The women looked at her shoulder again and starred in his eyes, "Did you do this?"

He turned his head to the steam, "Healed it if you mean."

Sesshomaru kept starring at his reflection on the stream, still shocked that he had indeed been turned into a human.

"Thank you." He heard the human girl say to him. The demon/man froze at her words. _"She's 'thanking' me. I didn't 'mean' to help her is just happened. _(sigh) _This form is messing with my judgment. Still, I could use her until I find out how to regain my demon powers."_

After a while they walked back to the village to see that it was burned to the ground. The fields had been torn up and the storehouses were robbed bare.

"Barbarians. Filthy scoundrel barbarians!" the women growled under her breath. She ventured into the destroyed orchard and gathered what food it had left and walked down the road with the warrior. Within a few hours of endless walking Sesshomaru began to question her.

"I suppose that those men in the village were bandits yes?"

She froze for a second and increased her speed, staying just a few steps ahead. "Not that it's any of your business but they're more than bandits. They're no good liars and betrayers."

"Is that so?" he asked in interest.

"Yes. They came to our village saying they'll protect the women, children and elders while the men went to fight in the wars that began to threaten us. But after they left they started treating us as nothing more than slaves. Forcing us to work endless hours and rounded us in tight groups like cattle. Then only a week ago I learned that the so called protectors had slaughtered our men just to get control of the village."

"I thought bandits destroyed everything within a day and left nothing behind."

"The reasons for that is none of your concern. But when I told the others they didn't believe me. So I decided to make them abandon the village, with the help of this." She said stopping and pulled out the small vile from her kimono.

Sesshomaru stepped next to her to get a closer look. "I've seen it before. What's in it?"

"A few herbs. Some juices of wild berries that cause delusions. I made it during all my times in detention."

"You must have been put in there often."

The human chuckled modestly, "Anyway is enhances the side effects of alcohol and causes painful hangovers in half the time it normally wound and makes them unable to move or react quickly. While they try to get themselves organized the people would escape while I killed their leader. If I had a little more time I would have made it into a poison to whip them all out for good."

"Your husband must be very proud of you, for devising such a scheme."

The woman paused for a second, placed the vile back in her robes and slowly walked away with her head hung low. "I'm not married."

Sesshomaru looked at her with slight surprise. "Really now. I thought men would like someone like you."

She then gave a sarcastic laugh, "Ha yeah right! They prefer the empty-headed braods and broth hole girls who think their lot in life is to be slaves. Don't even think about putting ME in their category!" Soun Yee then kicked a large log that was on the road back into the forest with one swoop.

Sesshomaru: _"Hmm. She's strong."_

Within another moment Sesshomaru was walking alongside her.

"Besides, I don't intend on getting married anyway. There's much more to life than marriage."

Sesshomaru:_ "This girl's an interesting creature. She seems soft and vulnerable but can be dangerous when provoked."_

The woman then looked up at him. Her head was barely reaching the top of his shoulders. "Anyway the name's Soun Yee." she said with a sweet smile

He starred into her big green eyes, desperate to keep his stern expression. "Sesshomaru."

They both walked for nearly an hour afterward without another word. They stopped at a bridge outside a huge palace. (Japanese of course.) The sun was setting behind them as darkness began to overcast the sky.

"It would be wise if we stay here for the night." Sesshomaru said looking at the palace from afar.

Soun Yee turned to him in surprise, "Are you crazy?! That's the house of a king or a warlord. If we even step close to the grounds we'll be hacked to pieces by the guards."

Ignoring her Sesshomaru calmly walked across the bridge outside the castile gates.

"(Sigh) I just hope he's good with that sword."

Within a moment they were at the front gate. Soun Yee gathered up her nerve and knock hard on the thick wooden doors of the gate. One side opened up slightly as a woman peered out to see who was there. "Who are you? State you business here and be on your way."

Resisting all the urge to beat the snobbish woman up Soun Yee put on an innocent face and asked politely, "Pardon us madam but we've been traveling for some time and would like to ask your lord if we could spend the night here."

The person (who appears to be the head woman) scrunched herself closer to the door, "The lord of this manner is out on important business right now. But even if he WAS here you're not aloud to enter these grounds. You can beg for help somewhere else."

Soun Yee was about to knock her block off when Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder, making him noticeable to the Head Woman, "Perhaps it'll be best if we find somewhere else to stay for the night."

The Head Woman watch in awe of the young man as they turned out of sight from the gates.

Soun Yee flashed him an annoyed look, "First you ignore my advice and insist in coming here, and now you're letting that selfish wench just throw us off like that!? What's the matter with you?"

Sesshomaru hushed her to be quiet, "Walk slower."

She moved his hand away and grew irritated figuring out what this stranger was up to, but as soon as the head woman came rushing up to them it all became clear.

"Wait! Forgive my rudeness sir, perhaps we might have a room you could stay in for the night." she said bowing to Sesshomaru

He grinned raised an eyebrow to the offer, "Very well then."

Soun Yee then heard a loud shrieking from behind the castile walls.

"Oh my god he's staying!?"

"Yes and she's right Botan, he's really cute."

"Tall, dark, handsome, sexy voice. Haaa I'm in love!"

"_Are my ears fooling me!? Those numbskulls think this guys cute. Come on he not THAT attractive."_

As they were being lead into the courtyards some of the lady servants surrounded Soun Yee cutting her off from Sesshomaru.

Karou: "Now go prepare the new lord's meal."

Soun Yee: "What?!"

Botan: "He'll need a hot bath afterward so get to it."

Soun Yee: "No way!"

Mai: "Oh and see to it that there're fresh robes for him."

Soun Yee: "You have got to be crazy! I'm not serving him!"

They continued to pester her when a deep, emotionless voice rose from the crowd. "Stop it."

The girls fell silent and parted to reveal Sesshomaru glaring at them with indifference, "You will show my sister proper respect."

The women gaze back at her in surprise, "What? This thing?"

He nodded slightly.

With all of them still stonewalled she took the opportunity to make them squirm, "You've heard him, now get to work."

Immediately they race in all directions out of the courtyard.

Sesshomaru dipped himself in the hot spring near the castile and spread his arms on the rock borderline. The hot water eased his tense human muscles as he breathed in relaxation. _"This is very strange. Normally things such as food, rest, and these warming waters were minor if not unnecessary to me. Now it seems that they're all I need the most. This body wears down fast and I can't seem to stop eating. The chills in the air is more harsh to this skin and I can't sense the slightest ora of a demon." _He gazed into his mortal hand in a cruel lingering moment. Concentrating what energy he had to form an energy ball. But nothing came. Then he gazed to a fresh (men's style) kimono provided by the vassals and his sword next to them. _"This human form will do me no good in a serious battle. I could only hope that the Tenseiga would help me in this form until I change back; whenever that'll be."_

At that moment he heard a low humming heading his way from the main castile. (Lets say, 'Deep Deep Forest'.)

"Grr. I thought I told you ladies to leave me alone."

A woman stepped out from behind the rocks in a bathing robe. He turned his head to see a young elegant woman. He widened his eyes in surprise.

Her hair flowed down her back like an ebony waterfall and the tight robes fitted her every curve. He didn't notice it all before cause her hair was hidden in her work scarf and her cloths normally gave her a boyish figure. Now she appeared to be a goddess against the glowing reflections off the water with the moonlight shining down. Sesshomaru worked for every breath he could take. _"Is that Soun Yee? No it couldn't be. It can't be even human."_

She starred at him awkwardly for a second then narrowed her eyes, "What are to looking at?" annoyed.

Quickly he regained his composer and shut his eyes. "Nothing." _"It's her."_

Soun Yee tightened her robes and step toward the women's side of the spring. A wooden wall was separating the two sides setting just past the water's surface. "I... I just want to thank you for helping me out earlier. You know not making me do all those things."

"It's not of any real importance, I just thought they were acting foolish risking their lives messing with you." keeping his head the other way.

"Oh."

"Is that how every stranger treats you?" Sesshomaru ask glancing slightly in her direction.

Soun Yee turned away and brushed some of her hair from her face, "Pretty much. Once someone sees a woman traveling alone they instantly think she's a vassal looking for work." She then looked back to him with a new curiosity, "Could I ask you something Sessh?"

Sesshomaru sighed maintained his emotionless stature. "If you must. And the name's Sesshomaru."

"Whatever Sessh. I didn't get to ask you before but I was wondering how you ended up near my village? There weren't any battles of armies for miles so who was it who shot you?" Soun Yee said waiting impatiently for an answer.

"That information is of my business alone."

Irritated by his stubborn behavior Soun Yee sauntered over to his sword and cloths, grabbed them up, and walked past the border wall. "We'll see about that."

Sesshomaru was about to get up when he heard the cheerful giggles of the servant girls hiding behind the rocks. His new human instincts forced him to stay in the murky water. _"Defiantly her." _

Soun Yee removed the gray robes and slipped herself in the warm water. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively and gazed at the blurry stones at the bottom. _"At last I'm on my own, but then why do I feel depressed? Is it because of the way I escaped? And why do I feel so close to this man? Oh pinch yourself Soun, he's only with you because you helped him in the woods."_

"Soun Yee?" called a voice behind the wall.

"You can either tell me your secret Sessh, or you can just walk back to the palace yourself." She said with a grin looking at the cloths she stole from him. She pressed her ear close to a crack in the wall so she could hear Sesshomaru better. "Enough of this foolishness and return my things."

"Na ah ah. I told you my little sad story the LEAST you could do is tell me how you got into my village and who you are."

"Even if I told you there's no way you would believe me." He said plainly.

"Try me."

She then heard him give a deep sigh, "Alright."

(Pause for suspense)

"The truth is that I'm actually a powerful canine demon. The Lord of the Eastern Lands to be more precise. Two nights ago I was in battle with a spider golem of flesh and defeated it, but, it's creator cast a spell on me and turned me into a human."

Her eyes widened in disbelief at his words.

"That sword that you hold captive is the Tenseiga. A sword forged from the fang of my father, the lord of the west. It can't cut any foe but it does seem to have the power to protect its user from injury in battle."

Soun Yee pulled from the wall and leaned against it, "If what you say is true then how will you change back?"

"I don't know. I can only hope it won't be long."

Then she shrugged in amusement, and tossed his kimono over the wall. She passed the sword back to him when they were finished bathing.

"Well that's an interesting story but it's a little farfetched." Soun Yee told Sesshomaru passed the wall between the spare rooms they were provided with.

"How so?" He asked with interest.

"Well," she sat down on the futon bed and pulled her hair back into a bun, "I always thought the demons were either disconvigured worms or snakes and living shadows."

"It's true, for miner demons at least. But some strong demons can invest or create a human form to lure victims. Others on the other hand have a human-like form and a demonic form they turn to only when the battle requires it."

Soun Yee: "And let me guess you're the third one."

Sesshomaru: "Yes. But thanks to this spell I can't change. Soun Yee, I have to asked you something."

She gazed at his shadow through the thin paper wall. "Okay."

"I am, unfamiliar with many or your human customs, and I would need some, assistance, until the curse is lifted. Would you be interested in the job?"

The girl laid down on the bed and pulled the blanket o herself, "Well, I still don't believe your story, but I'll help with what I can."

"Very well."

Soun Yee blew out the oil lamp next to the futon, "Goodnight Sessh."

"Sesshomaru."

"Whatever."

* * *

So....Do you like it? Was is intresting? Boring? Inbetween? Please Review. 


	6. Love at First Battle

Hey everyone! Sorry i wasn't able to update on sceduale. the website was doing some upgrading or something and I couldn't get into my own page. Anyway, on with the story!

**Seeshomaru's Forbidden Bonds**

Meanwhile a certain little frog-like imp was scouting along a stream when the old man half of his staff began to laugh out of control.

"Ha ha ha ha ha."

"Ah. My master has come this way. Don't worry master I'm coming!" Jaken ran down a streambed with overgrown vegetation till he found a destroyed village. "Oh Kame I'd hate to be here when whatever happened here happened." Then his staff stopped reacting. "What?! No came back!" he plopped down on the ground next to a fallen tree, "(Sigh) I guess I'll have to continue my search tomorrow." Jaken grabbed a small plum off the tree and bit down. His eyes watered up by the sweetness in it. "Mmm. This is good. Lots of juice!"

* * *

Sesshomaru and Soun Yee left the castile the next morning (narrowly escaping from Fluffy's new fans) with provisions and a deep red (men's) kimono for him. She convinced him when they woke up that his brightly colored white cloths and some of the armor would attract unwanted attention from villagers and thieves.

He was slightly offended by the sudden change of wardrobe but couldn't argue. She agreed to help him. (so long as he kept his boa.)

While walking about a mile down the road Sesshomaru noticed that the girl was carrying a large object wrapped in silk the same size as her. "Pardon me for not noticing sooner but what are you doing with that?"

Soun Yee gave him an annoyed scowl, "What this is for is actually none of your business."

They kept silent for a while until they saw a large wolverine demon feasting on a poor traveler. It saw them and prepared for combat.

The human girl crouched slightly then glanced at Sesshomaru, "Are you good with that sword?"

He looked at her slightly nerves, "Yes but this sword won't do any good."

"Great."

The demon pounced at them jaws ready. Sesshomaru dodged to the right while Soun Yee went left. She pulled off the silk cover to reveal a large broad sword.

Regardless of the giant blade the wolverine charged at her with a fierce roar. She blocked its attack with the sword but was pushed down flat on her back.

Sesshomaru quickly spun around back to the beast and slashed at its head. The wolverine got smacked in the face and turned around to bite the hand that hit it.

"Ahg!" _"Shoot I forgot I don't have my claws." _Sesshomaru swung his left hand around and punch it right in the face making it release his hand.

The wolverine demon backed away, panting heavily while wondering what to do next.

Sesshomaru felt a sharp pain shot through his legs pinning him to the ground. Apparently his now human body had suddenly collapsed on itself with stabbing pain in both legs. (A.K.A double charley horse. (shudders…been there)) _"Shoot! Human bodies are so weak!!"_

The demon then charged at Sesshomaru again. He had no way to defend himself.

Whep!

Something huge slammed the demon and flung it over the treetops of the woods alongside the road. Sesshomaru glanced upward to see Soun Yee panting with the awkward sword in her hands.

"Blasted devils. They never learn."

Sesshomaru: "I see you've dealt with demons before."

She glanced down at the former demon on the ground, "Yeah, it's not something I brag about. Are you okay?"

He stood up steadily, testing his legs to see if they still functioned, _"She defeated that demon on her own?" _"Yes. Just a sudden cramp."

"Attacking a near the ground beast in the face at the angles you took I'm not surprised. We better find another village to stay for the night." Soun Yee said as she wrapped the silk around the blade and continued down the road.

Sesshomaru just starred at the odd woman with curiosity. _"Very strange."_

When they finally found a village it was already sundown. After finding a place to stay Sesshomaru explored the village. Near the tavern he found Soun Yee outside in an empty plain swinging her sword around.

After watching her for a few minuets he walked toward her.

She panted after the hard training when she saw him coming. "Can't sleep?"

"I was wondering what drove you to pick such a pathetic weapon."

Soun Yee glanced at her sword that still felt heavy in her hands. "It was the only good weapon in that whole broad filled castile. The others were merely knives."

As she said that Sesshomaru took her weapon from her hands.

Soun Yee: "Hey! Give that back!"

Sesshomaru: "This sword is unsuited for the likes of you."

She looked at him confused. Then she grew irritated, "And just how is that?"

He waved the huge sword around to get a feel for the blade, "This is clearly a broad sword or Zanbatto. Its massive size and weight distinctively makes it a sword for a more muscled and heavy built solders. Look at the blade, it's been made purposely dull so that the majority of itspower comes directly from the user. There's no way you can handle it properly."

Soun Yee: "Don't think I'm weak because I'm a woman."

"I'm not saying you are. But this thing is not meant for a fairly built human such as yourself."

Soun Yee grabbed it back, "I'll master this sword somehow. And when I do I'll become a great warrior."

"Is that so?" he asked with amusement. "Then why don't you try fighting me to prove that."

She looked at him shocked, "Are you sure? I might kill you."

Sesshomaru drew out his sword (a normal human sword, a long blade), "I'm willing to risk it."

Soun Yee raised her sword at the suicidal warrior, "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you."

Sesshomaru then charged toward her in frontal assault. She blocked his attack by holding the huge blade in front of her. He dashed to the side and struck to her left side.

Quickly seeing his attack Soun Yee pulled back the sword only catching the blade on the lower half of the blade.

Without warning Sesshomaru then jumped up in the air out of sight. She gasped in surprise. Where did he go?

Suddenly she heard his voice behind her, "Right here you would already be dead." She turned her head to see that he was behind her, then looking down she saw a blade just between her lelt arm and torso.

"How did you….?"

Sesshomaru: "You won't be able to react fast enough if you use such a heavy blade as this, no matter how long you practice."

The girl starred in amazement of how fast he was. She hardly saw it coming in the first attack.

Sesshomaru: "It would only slow you down."

She turned her gaze to the ground, disappointed, "I see."

Sesshomaru then took the large sword from her hand and threw it aside. It plunged into the ground fluently like a hot knife to cold butter.

Soun Yee eyes widened seeing it fly like that. When the other sword was pulled away she turned back to face Sesshomaru.

In his hands was a much smaller sword in a black ebony sheath with red ties around it. He was holding it out to Soun Yee for her to take, "Try this."

She starred at the new sword with indifference, "A carving knife?"

Sesshomaru laughed slightly at her joke, "No, a katana. This is a smaller sword, better fit for your stature."

She scowled at him for a moment then took the katana. She unsheathed it and swung it around to get a feel for it, "It feels so light. If I don't hold on it'll probably fly away."

"Now try fighting with it." Said Sesshomaru aiming his sword at her again.

Soun Yee backed away and raised it the same way she did with her other weapon.

He charged at her the same way as last time.

She blocked it as usual but it took more effort just to keep him at bay.

The raven haired (de)man pulled away and dashed to the right. He thrust his sword at her, which she dodged easily. He smirked as once again he leaped high in the air.

Soun Yee looked around franticly to find out where Sesshomaru was hiding. She heard a landing in the grass behind her. She swung around sword first catching his just in time before he struck.

His grin widened as the two swords pressed against each other between the two users. He spun her around and got her in a headlock with his blade by her throat and hers on his side. "Still too slow, but much better."

Soun Yee turned up to see his face. When her eyes met his they stood there in a daze, facing each other not wanting to move.

She finally pulled away and sheathed her new sword, "We better get back inside."

"Yes, of course."

The following days passed by quickly as they traveled across the countryside. They fought countless demons and rescued quite a few travelers. One-time three little girls were so fond of Sesshomaru they didn't want to go back home.

Girl one: "Sesshy!"

Girl two: "Don't go Mr. Fluffy."

Girl tree: "Take us with you!"

The three little girls ages 5, 6, and 7 clung onto his legs just outside their hut.

Soun Yee and their parents fought back the urge to laugh as she watched him try to break himself free.

Sesshomaru stood still trying to think how to get his admires off him.

Their mother finally clapped her hand for attention, "Alright A-ko, B-ko, Keiko; it's time to say goodbye to the nice man and lady."

All three: "NO!"

"Listen," Sesshomaru said kneeling down with difficulty, "there are many demons following us and we don't wish to place you children in danger. They're much more fierce than that weasel demon that attacked you."

"I can handle them." Said a reddish black haired girl, A-ko.

"More demons?" asked the youngest, who had brownish black hair, Keiko.

He nodded, "Yes, it would be best if you stay with your family where it's safe."

The oldest, a bluish black haired girl clasped her hands together in prayer, "You will come to visit us again, will you?"

"We'll see B-ko." Sesshomaru answered patting her on the head. The other two pulled away and waved goodbye as he and Soun Yee walked away.

"You certainly know how to handle kids." She said as soon as they were out of sight of the village.

"Those girls would be a distraction to us. They wouldn't help us at all in our journey." Sesshomaru answered plainly without emotion.

The human girl wrapped her arms behind her head, "Whatever, you would make an excellent father."

He glanced at her curiously, "Is that some sort of invitation?"

That comment made Soun Yee freeze in shock. Her face grew hot and red of embarrassment, "Don't be ridicules! I already said I wouldn't flounder over any man, no matter how long I've known him. Besides I'm lousy with kids, I make babies cry just by looking at them."

Sesshomaru: "You're right, and I need to get my powers back. I have no interest in making half-breeds."

Soun Yee: "There you go with the demon talk again. And I suppose you're looking for the witch's home to find a counter spell for your curse."

Sesshomaru: "Indeed."

* * *

Jgal: Youn know over the break I forgot that when i was discribing the contest I forgot to say that the entries should be in review form NOT E-mail. Sorry, late entries are allowed now. The prize remains the same; a special dedecation.

R&R


	7. The Demon King's Interference

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Samsam111. For being the only true reviewer for this story. I hope you like it.

**Seeshomaru's Forbidden Bonds**

**Demon King's Interference**

That night Soun Yee gazed dreamily at stars from her spot under the tree. The moon was in an early half but it was bright enough to see the sparkling meadows and glistening trees with their evening dew from atop of the hill. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm as the chill in the air become colder. _"Brrrr. Winter is drawing near. We'll have to find a village to stay in a few days before the snow hits."_

She felt a presence near her and she turned to see Sesshomaru sitting next to her. He just stayed quiet for a while, gazing up at the stars.

Soun Yee turned her head away. She felt a little embarrassed being near him at this time night. With the moon shining with the sparkling dew, and the fireflies buzzing around hill, it made a rather romantic setting.

"Winter comes." Sesshomaru said very plainly without looking at her.

"I know." She replied soundly as see gazed into his expressionless face starring at the sky.

"By the looks of things it'll be here in three days sundown."

"Does your 'demon' senses tell you that?" Soun Yee said slightly laughing at her own joke.

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to her un-phased that she insulated him, "You still don't believe me do you."

Soun Yee folded her arms behind her head and leaned further in the tree, "Well despite you're keen insight in nature and identifying demons you gave me a rather unusual story to swallow. You maybe an odd person; and maybe a little dramatic sometimes, but a demon? Come on!"

"What's it going to take for you do understand?"

"You could try to show me some of that power you keep talking about. Or destroy a demon in hiding without even looking." Just as she said that Soun Yee turned toward the bushes behind them, gabbed her bow and arrow and fired shot at them. (all within two seconds) Something shrieked from behind the shrubbery and a rat demon fell out in front of them.

Sesshomaru blinked twice in surprise.

"Did you sense that coming?" she asked smugly. 

He regained his composure, "No. Again you amaze me."

She smiled at him and placed her things down, "I guess we should get some sleep now."

"Yes, we should."

Soun Yee sat back in her place near the tree and rested her head on her knees. She tried to fall asleep but another cold breeze chilled her awake.

Something warm was then wrapped over her shoulder. She gasped for a sec and turned to see that Sesshomaru was laying his arm over her. They starred into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever as he gently pulled her over to himself. Soun Yee struggled slightly but gave in to the heat generating from his body. _"Stupid Soun, how can you fall like this?! He's a man and you promised yourself you wouldn't flaunt for a man. Still…he IS warm, and comforting,…and…uh…" _she soon fell asleep in his arms. Basking in his warm heat from the chilling air.

Sesshomaru lifted her onto his lap, carefully so not to wake her. He arranged his boa so to shield her face and body were his arms couldn't. The former dog demon then gazed at Soun Yee's sleeping face against his deep red kimono. Lost in a gaze he watched her snuggle further into him and in turn he held her tighter. "Such a strange human. She can be an ignorant and sarcastic woman for one moment and then an unpredictable fighter the next."

He then nudged her head onto his shoulder and laid his head on it, breathing in her scent from her hair._ "What is this strange feeling I'm suddenly having? It's making me want to draw her even closer to me. As if I think that everything's going to get her and only I can prevent them. This human form is messing with my senses more than I thought. If only I was a demon again. :: If only she was too."_

(A.N. Can you feel, the love tonight....)

**Temporary Break**

"That's ridicules! Sesshomaru could never fall in love even if he WAS turned human!" Inuyasha exclaimed barraging his claws in anger.

Soun Yee turned back to him smiling slightly, "What makes it hard to believe? This all happened while you were still trapped in Kikyo's spell. You wouldn't have witnessed it."

(Back to Kagome)

Kagome placed her hands on the side of her face, "Wow."

"Indeed; it did felt romantic." Sesshomaru said hearing the girl sigh.

Kagome: "No I was surprised that you turned human. And to think, you are the one who hates humans."

"I don't hate them, I just hate how they're unable to defend themselves while their own kind destroys them."

"Oh."

Meanwhile:

"They've sure been gone a long time." Sango said looking out from the front steps from the hut.

Miroku glanced down at the half-asleep kitsune on the railing, "Shippo are you sure you saw Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, AND Soun Yee go out together?"

Shippo yawned sleepily and turned away, "Yes. Kagome followed Sesshomaru out and Inuyasha followed Soun Yee when she left a few minuets later."

Sango: "Do you think that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have gone to fight each other?"

Miroku: "Unlikely. We would have heard the sounds of their attacks no matter how far they've gone."

The springing sound of a flea hopping neared them from the thickets and stopped on Sango's shoulder. "Oh you're not going to believe it you're not going to believe it!"

"Calm down Meoga. What have you've heard?" the demon slayer said trying to calm the over excited flea.

"I was following Kagome and Sesshomaru and while I was listening to their conversation I've come across some very interesting information." Meoga said in the normal calm way he talks when giving information.

The monk knelt closer to see the flea better, "Don't leave us in suspense what did they talk about?"

Megoa: "Apparently Sesshomaru and Soun Yee are husband and wife!"

Everyone: "WHAT?!"

Sango: "Are you serious?!"

Meoga: "Of course I'm not. I heard it with my own two ears."

Shippo sprung awake when he heard the previous news, "Do fleas have ears?"

Miroku cupped his chin in thought, "Well it does make since explaining their seemingly calm relationship; but who would have though that someone like Sesshomaru would marry a human. What else are they talking about?"

Meoga: "That's the interesting part; they seem to be have marridal troubles and Kagome is having him explain their entire meeting! It quite in interesting tale…."

(A.N. Meoga told them everything up to this point I'M NOT WRITING THE WHOLE THING AGAIN!!!!)

As soon as he finished telling the story both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came in from opposite sides of the hut.

Inuyasha: "Hey guys what are you doing out here?"

Sango: "We were going to ask you the same thing."

The hanyou quickly noticed his half brother and vise versa. With a slight shift in the winds they each caught the sent of each of the girls.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha said very gravely almost ready to go into a maddening rage.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the half-breed, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Now confused Inuyasha looked behind him seeing that no one was there. "I don't get it; she was here a second ago."

"Aahhhh!"

Everyone looked up in the air to see two humungous insects appear over the treetops. One had Kagome trapped in its long claws while the other was holding Soun Yee.

Inuyasha: "No Kagome!"

Sesshomaru: "Soun Yee!"

Both the dog demon brothers raced toward the poisonous bugs. Inuyasha swung at the insect holding Kagome slicing half of its left wings. Immediately it tossed its captive to its fellow Syan Yo Sho.

The other bug grabbed Kagome and turned to make its getaway with Sesshomaru on its trail.

Soun Yee reached her hand through the long pincers to the demon boys following, "Sesshomaru!"

Kagome: "Inuyasha help!"

Sesshomaru jumped up barely touching her hands before the insect shot a stinger at him. He dodged out of the way but it caused him to loose the giant bee before it reached an updraft.

The girls struggled to free themselves from its grasp. Kagome was stabbing at one of the legs with an arrow while Soun Yee was trying to get her poison bottle out of her kimono.

Enraged the Syan Yo Sho bit at the girl's necks knocking them out and flew away.

About an hour later the giant Insect flew down to a huge courtyard in a Japanese style castile. It dropped its cargo before falling down dead.

Kagome was the first to wake to the all too familiar sound her enemy's laughter.

"Ku ku ku ku. What luck. The reincarnation of Kikyo and the strange warrior woman that was with Sesshomaru."

The young girl jumped to her feet but fell back down due to a sudden pain throughout her body, "Naraku, what have you done to me?"

Naraku stepped down the steps into the courtyard where they laid. "I see you enjoyed my new versions of the poison insects. They're more formidable but the venom had been greatly diluted; however it does make for an easy capture. Shame your friend killed it before I could get its report."

Kagome glanced around to see Soun Yee was still unconscious and Kagera was hiding behind the front doors. _"Oh great, now what do I do? If Kagera blabbed about our plan it's over for all of us."_

_

* * *

_

Did Kagera blabbed? What was the plan in the first place? Will Seesh and Soun ever finish their story???!!!!

Read & Review


	8. Confronting Jaken

Disclaimer: .................................I Don't own Inuyasha..............................

**Seeshomaru's** **Forbidden** **Bonds**

**Confronting Jaken**

Soun Yee woke up a while later to see the young girl's worried face, "Kagome?"

"Thanks goodness you're awake. I was getting worried." She said helping her up from the ground.

Soun Yee: "So where are we?"

Kagome: "In a prison cell in the cellar. Naraku is holding us prisoner to lure Inuyasha and Sesshomaru here."

"Oh." Soun Yee looked away depressed. She felt messerable fornot preventing their capture better than she did.

Suddenly the cage door was unlocked.

The girls quickly turned to the door to see Kagera on the other side.

Kagome: "Kagera."

"Quickly now we don't have much time." The Wind Sorceries said motioning them to move with her fan.

Not arguing Kagome and Soun Yee raced from the dungeon and followed Kagera through the corridors of the castle.

"This way." Kagera lead them to an abandoned courtyard when out of the blue, something attacked them. Kagera was thrown forward face first into the dirt; Soun Yee got thrashed to the side while Kagome was knock flat on her back.

The young teenager opened her eyes to the freakish face of yet another incarnation. He was a mix of canine and human. His hair was black with streaks of white integrated through his thick locks. He wore a blue and gold kimono had faint fur that covering his exposed skin the same color as his hair. The incarnation was starring at her hungrily with his hypnotic eyes a mix of red, green and gold.

She heard a faint growling to her right. Slowly Kagome averted her eyes to Soun Yee, who had a large wolf standing on top of her. Its thick fur coat was the same color of the stranger holding Kagome down.

The large canine lowered its face down to Soun Yee's face and seemed to whisper in her ear. "Happy to see us, Mother?"

Then a haunting echo flowed from the doors of the front of the courtyard. Two lights light up from behind the paper blinds to reveal the shapshifting tyrant Naraku.

All three girls gasped in fear, all for the same reason.

The demon laughed mockingly, "Well ladies, how do you like my new incarnations?" with that the furry man yanked Kagome to her knees as the dog dragged Soun Yee to face Naraku, "They're similar to my earlier works, Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru, except I used the flesh of two premature half demons. As I you can see they're much more obedient."

Kagome: "Premature half demons? That means…."

She looked back to Soun Yee who held her head low, "No, it couldn't be…Soun Yee?"

The women glanced at her and nodded.

Kagome: _"So that's why she wants to kill Naraku. He killed her children to make these incarnations. He must have ordered Kagera to take them only hours after they're born, that's why she recognizes her. Curse him. Curse him to hell!"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango raced down the treacherous trail toward Naraku's castile.

Inuyasha scooted up to Sesshomaru with one hand ready on the Tetsiaga. "So Sesshomaru, Soun Yee was telling you two have been together longer than you said earlier."

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to Inuyasha, "What?!"

Miroku and Sango on Kirara swooped next to the brothers.

Miroku: "Really?"

Sango: "Meoga told us that Sesshomaru was telling Kagome the same thing."

Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

Inuyasha: "Huh?! You were?"

The full demon looked away plainly, "She said she could help me with our problems."

Inuyasha: "That's what you're wife wanted me to do."

(Pause for affect)

Inuyasha glanced back to Sesshomaru to seemed upset by the new predicament, "Alright if you want you can finish the story with me and I might help. Even tough I think the whole thing is an act or whatever."

The full demon sighed, "Alright, how far did she tell you?"

Inuyasha: "The part when you started to grow feelings for Soun Yee."

Sesshomaru: _"Hmm, same place where I was with Kagome."_

**Back** **to** **the Real** **Story**

For several days afterward Sesshomaru forgot about the feeling. But eventually it came back stronger than the before. He never told Soun Yee but the longer those pangs of emotion lasted the more he wanted her to know.

"Now don't you go peeking on me." Soun Yee told Sesshomaru as she was descending down the hill to a lake.

"I won't."

Sesshomaru watched her closely till she was out of sight. Then he sat down on the grass and gazed up at the night sky. The stars were twinkling madly yet the moon refused to show itself. _"The moon is dark tonight. By this time Inuyasha would also be human and stay in hiding. Yet strangely enough, I don't mind it anymore. "_

His dreamy daze was cut short when he heard the grunts and groans of a short amphibian demon strutting toward the hill. Recognizing the voice Sesshomaru quickly tied up his long hair in hopes that the thing would mistake him for someone else.

Sure enough a petit wrinkled-green toad came panting over the hill. The thing was grumbling under his breath just about every threat in the book.

"Sesshomaru…. you better be nearby…. eh…I swear as soon as I reach you I'm going to ring that scrawny neck of yours. Move it nigen! (Japaneese for Human. need spelling) (shoves past Sesshomaru not even looking) You're going to be in sooooo much trouble you wretched mongrel. I'l kick your littlebaka butt!"  
Sesshomaru sighed deciding to give the imp a little fright, "Jaken?"

The toad froze in place when he heard his name with cold indifference.

Trembling from head to toe the servant turned around to see the humanized Sesshomaru. His shaking stopped when he only saw a human male. "How do you know my name? Explain yourself human or I'll be forced to take action!" he shouted setting his long wooden staff defensively.

"Lower your talisman Jaken. Unless you want to be removed from you head."  
Jaken fell over in surprise of the filmiererity of his master's voice. He stared at him in confusion before stepping closer sniffing the air. The imp shuffled to the side to see the faint scares where Sesshomaru's markings were. Recognizing the faint moon in the forehead Jaken nearly passed out from fright. "Lord…. Sesshomaru….???? Is that really you?"

Sesshomaru slightly nodded and then changed his gaze to the sky.

"My Lord it is you! I've been so worried. When I saw you being blown away by the wretched witch I swore I would not stop until I found you again!" Jaken danced around with joy, then stopped to notice the difference in Sesshomaru's appearance. "Master…. what's happened to you? You eh…. look…um different."

Sesshomaru shut his eyes at the thought of what he was trying not to say, "You mean human."

Jaken: "Oh of course not my Lord! Not at all! Sure the markings have faded ……and your hair maybe a bit darker then usual….but at least your fur is still attached…"

Just as he said that Sesshomaru pulled on his fur boa till it slid off completely.

Jaken nearly fainted seeing how much he changed, "Never mind that and don't worry, now that I'm here we'll find a way to change you back into a demon!"

Sesshomaru rested his chin on the human sword and turned his eyes to the ground, "That is a hopeful thought, but it might be unnecessary."

"Unnecessary!? What are you talking about?"

The man/dog demon looked back at the darkened forest.

Jaken folded his little arms and sat down near his master. "My Lord sir, is your body having a sudden stir of special feelings master?"

Sesshomaru: "Special, feelings?"

"Well you know…loneliness, anxiety, love, stress…"

Sesshomaru: "Love? What's love?"

The imp sprung back on his feet starring at him in surprise, "What's love?! Are you saying that you, Lord Sesshomaru, don't know what love is?!"

Sesshomaru kept his gaze on the horizon, "I have heard the word, but I've never understood what it meant."

Jaken starred at him more. Sesshomaru didn't avert his eyes from the moonlit scenery ahead.

The imp sat back down and held his staff soundly, "Well master it's about time I teach you something for once. Ha hum. Of all the peaty emotions these humans have love of probably the most observed one of them all. It's an emotional and a physical attraction between a male and a female often used to bond mates. Each side of the whether being male or female can often say, act, and do what they usually wouldn't. They see things in their partner that other humans can't. The females become all weak and helpless when with the man where as the males pretend to act tough were as they're really no better than the women."

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked his voice almost lost to the wind.

"Sadly no, there are cases of one committing suicide when they can't have a particular mate and others falling for the wrong gender but I won't scar you with that for now."

A few moments of silence followed Jaken's speech. Sesshomaru kept going over the words in his head for what they meant. _"See things what others don't see? Do what they normally won' t do? Act weak? Well…other humans seem to see her as none other than a rodent. I've never use to defend humans from each other, I usually kill them all myself. And when I look into her eyes…"_

"Jaken."

The imp crouched down in cowardice, "Yes me lord?"

"Is it possible for demons to fall in love? Or is love an emotion reserved only for the humans?"

His servant cupped his chin in thought, "Actually demons do occasionally be in love once in a while. It's just that humans are the only ones who take it seriously. In honest there's no reason why demons shouldn't. I mean that was how your parents got together. As well as an arrange marriage. Eh…why do you ask?"

He said nothing for a moment, then as if he saw a revelation he told the little imp what he saw, "In the short time I've had in this human body, I do believe that I've fallen in love."

Jaken (again) sprung to his feet in shock, "Really?! Are you sure?"

Sesshomaru just slightly nodded.

The imp thimble his fingers a bit nervously, "With…. a woman?"

"A goddess."

Jaken then jumped in excitement and slightly hopped away for a second, "It must be with some other kind of tiger or wolf demon, or better yet another dog!" he hopped back to question his master's acquisition. "So eh how long have you known this lady? What makes you think it's love?"

The de(man) closed his eyes to remines, "We have been together not a day longer then I was cursed. She healed my wounds and helped me to survive in this human world."

Jaken: (nodded)

Sesshomaru: "Whenever she's in a crisis she could either be a healer or a viscous fighter stronger than any warrior."

Jaken: "Ah huh. Good."

Sesshomaru: "A first glance she might not appear to be much, but put her near the moonlight with her hair untied and defensive walls down, she is a beauty that rivals even sea spirits."

Jaken stared to drool, "Please go on my lord."

Sesshomaru: "But it's the way she makes me feel that makes me attracted to her the most Jaken."

"Yes?"

Sesshomaru looked back at the stars and the moon. An imaginary set of eyes gazed down at him and he could make out the face of the woman Soun Yee. "She fills an empty place in my heart that I never knew existed. Every time I'm near her I feel helpless, and yet…stronger than ever. She knows how to make me laugh; and she has the sweetest scent in all the lands."

Finally Jaken couldn't control himself anymore, "Enough enough ENOUGH! Where is this goddess?!" the imps eyes began to water in anticipation.

Sesshomaru glances sown at him slightly surprised at Jaken's amazement, "She in the lake at the bottom of this hill."

"So what are we waiting for lets go!" with that he raced down he hill.

Sesshomaru tried to say something to stop him but the imp was already gone, "Oh well, his funeral."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Things just get hairyer and hairyier. Doesn't it?

Read and Review


	9. Trouble in Paradise

Jgal: (Rings a giant bell) Ding Ding Ding Ding!!! Ladies and Gentilmen our first contest winner is Shezel! Congradulations this chapter is dedecated to you! Plus as an added bounes you get to choose your prize of the people you named. Explain Kagome.

Kagome: Well, prize Number One is an all 'future' expansed paid trip around the galaxy led bythe natorious space pirate Ryoko. Number Two is a day of endless fun and madness with the 'I can't believe she's a cop' Mioshi. Or Nimber Three, a genuine bonifide Foodo dall of Ayeka that really works! See? (Lifts doll by one arm and swings it around.

Ayaka: (Sonewhere is swinging around inthin air) AAAHAHAHAhahahahhahahaHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jgal: Pick and Enjoy your prize. More outrages prizes await for further winners and enjoy the story.

**Sesshomaru's Forbindden Bonds**

**Trouble in Paradise**

Meanwhile Soun Yee was drifting near the bottom of the lake confiding her thoughts in a haze of uncertainly.

"_What's the matter with me? Why do I have this horrible ach in my heart? I never felt like this before. Was it something I ate? No. It's not physical, or internal; it seems to be emotional. But what?"_ she tried to concentrate on why she felt the way she did but the thoughts of the young black haired man kept filling her mind. His cold indifference voice rang through her head as well as his rarely seen smile. _"Arg! Why can't I get Sesshomaru out of my head?! Wait. Could it be that I'm falling for that weirdo? It can't be, we have nothing in common."_

Soun Yee swam back to the surface and bobbed around for a little while. _"I'm a fighter not a lover. I can't fall in love even if I want to. 'Soun Yee the Untouchable'. It's a cruel name but it's true. I've never fallen in love before, and everyone around me always got hurt when I try. I can't risk it."_

She was already halfway out of the lake when she heard a loud screeching noise heading her way. She ducked back in case it was Sesshomaru or a wondering thief.

Out of the thick brush crawled out a green, one-foot high, imp with a long staff that had two heads carved in it. The strange creature stumbled around the lakeside searching for something, "Hel…hello. Goddess? Are you here? My master sent me to check on you."

Soun Yee creped out of the water without being seenand into some bushes where she had her bathing robe. She wrapped it tightly around herself and tied it securely.

"This isn't funny Goddess where are you? You know my master."

"Do you mean Sessh?" she asked popping her head out from the brush behind him.

Jaken jumped into the air and landed in the lake. He bobbed his head out of the water eager to find out what scared him. Coming out of the brush was a young human woman with long black hair hung loose and dark green eyes. "What?! You're not the goddess in the lake!"

Soun Yee picked the drenched imp out of the water by the collar, "You certainly are a strange little guy. How can you talk?"

Jaken: "Why do fish swim!? Is that a real question?!"

She glanced the creature from top to bottom, "What's with the holy garb? Are you some sort of reptile monk?"

"I'm an amphibious demon vassal if you want to know." The imp yelled trying to break free.

Soun Yee quickly noticed that the toad's right hand seemed to bleeding. Still holding onto his collar she searched through her pack for medicinal herbs.

Jaken watched in worry, "Eh…what are you dong nigen?"

She gently placed him down on his feet, "Just stay still."

The demon obeyed nervously.

The girl took its small hand and sprinkled a pinch of grounded herbs. He tried to pull away but Soun Yee had his hand securely. She then took a long thin leaf and wrapped it around the tiny palm, "Those thorns can be very tricky." She said releasing the demon.

Jaken looked at the bandage as tears filled his eyes, "(sniff) No…no one has ever done this for me before."

Just then Sesshomaru came into the scene.

Jaken sprung away from Soun Yee and bowed immensely, "My Lord Sesshomaru."

Soun Yee looked over to the black haired gentleman, "Hey Sessh."

Sesshomaru starred with his usual stone face, "I see you two already met."

Soun Yee: "I guess this little guy belongs to you?"

Sesshomaru: (nods with a smile)

Jaken starred at his master's newly changed expression, the glanced over to her facing looked at Sesshomaru. Switching his gaze between them the imp immediately realized the chemistry betwen the two of them, "Lord Sesshomaru! Don't tell me that this is the one you've been telling me about (points to Soun Yee) this despicable human?!"

Without warning Sesshomaru grabbed Jaken by the head and threw him across the lake into a tree. "Owww why did I open my big mouth?" he said falling back into the bushes.

"Pardon Jaken for his rudeness." Sesshomaru said while clearing out of the lake area. 

"It's alright. At least it wasn't an armed bandit or anything." Soun Yee answered calmly while brushing her hair with much difficulty. After watching her for five minuets he knelt down next to her. "Here, let me."

Soun Yee gazed at him unsure, then turned her head to him. She soon felt Sesshomaru slip his finger into her long black hair and slowly comb them out. He stroked and brushed the strands between his long fingers, massaging her scalp with every motion.

She wrapped her arms around herself to keep from shivering. His cold yet comforting voice rose to her attention.

"Why do you shake? Has the winter air frozen you before it arrived?"

Soun Yee chuckled a bit relaxing from her tension, "No, it's just that; this is the first time I've ever let anyone do this. Work my hair that is. It always hurt so I do it myself. But, for some reason it doesn't hurt with you. Strange isn't it?" she looked over her shoulder to see his face. Sesshomaru smiled sweetly and finger combed the last few strands from her face. (A.N. Awww)

The girl ran her fingers through her hair, surprised how he made it so smooth, like silk. "Thank you." she grabbed her tie and was about to tie it up when Sesshomaru snatched it from her grasp.

"No, this is better." He turned her head back to the lake and continued to comb through her hair. Soun Yee felt him push part of her hair up and stick something in. She then felt him lean her over the lake for her to see her reflection. Holding up the left side of her hair was an ornamental comb in the shape of a light purple water flower with jade green leaves along the sides. "Sessh?! It's beautiful."

Sesshomaru cupped her chin so they could see eye to eye, "No. You are."

Surprised by his words Soun Yee leaned herself close to his body. The former demon wrapped his arms around her protectively as she drifted off to sleep with her head on his chest. She reached her hand up to feel his face. His skin felt soft and smooth against her fingers. When she reached the ear he suddenly flinched his shoulder up to it to hide it from her hand. She grew wide awake with a big grin are her face, "Seesh, are you ticklish?"

He shook his head quickly saying no.

She lightly rubbed the back of his left ear. Sesshomaru cringed even more and tried to back away, resisting a breaking smile. Without another word Soun Yee shot her other hand under his right arm.

As soon as she started wiggling her finger around the armpit Sesshomaru burst out laughing. She tackled him to the ground tickling his along the sides and back of the neck.

Sesshomaru tried to open his eyes but the overwhelming laughter prevented him to do so. But as soon as she slowed down his lunged his hand to the belly and started to tickle her.

Soun Yee toppled over with laughter and tried to regain control. They rolled all over the grass together tickling each other to the fullest extent.

Jaken had already woken to the out of control laughter. He peeked over the bushes to see his lord and the girl tackling over and over and falling from the torture. The imp gapped in shock, _"My Lord, I haven't seen you laugh like that since…ever."_ He then noticed the ornament Sesshomaru had place in Soun Yee's hair and ducked back in the plants. He folded his arms in disappointment, "This is not good. That comb was given to Lord Sesshomaru's mother by his father after one of his journeys in the far west; across the seas no doubt (a.k.a China). If he's willing to give such a treasure to a lowly human girl than he must really think he's in love. ARG! I've got to find out how to change him back!"

Finally Soun Yee and Sesshomaru collapsed on the grass from exhaustion. Their sides were aching from laughing so hard and so long.

Sesshomaru:_ "_(Heavy sigh)_ That was quite… liberating. My body hurts all over, but I like it."_

Soun Yee: _"I didn't know he could laugh so hard like that, he's always such a stiff."_

Sesshomaru felt something move close to him, and he looked down to see that Soun Yee was snuggling close to him, "That was fun." She said quickly drifting off. He cupped her chin and moved her to see her face, "I enjoyed it." He laid her head on his chest and gazed up at the stars overhead as exhaustion and comfort overtook them. _"Yes, this is where I'm meant to be. Right here, right now, with her. I don't care if I ever get my powers back anymore." w_ere Sesshomaru's last thoughts before drifting off in a deep sleep.

The next morning the three of them traveled through the dark forests. Jaken lead up front while both Sesshomaru and Soun Yee lagged behind a bit (all the while looking deep in each other's eyes).

The imp continuously looked over his shoulder to see them falling further behind. "Errr, this is not good. I would expect my master to be more mature than most humans, but there he goes falling head over heels for the first woman he sees." Ironically a stone was thrown strait for his head.

Tonk!

By sundown they found a dark dank valley covered with an eerie demonic miasma.

"Eh…is this the place?" Soun Yee asked gazing at the creepy terrain.

Jaken check the ground sniffing the air, "Yes. This is defiantly the witch's home. Creepy if you ask me. But never mind, we're sure to find a cure to change you back into a demon my lord."

Soun Yee looked back to Sesshomaru who was starring at the horizon with a troubled haze over his eyes. "Are you alright Seesh?"

Sesshomaru snapped back to focus and looked in her eyes, "I'm fine. But you aught to stay here, who knows whataffects this miasma will have onnormal humans."

Soun Yee: "Are you still saying you're really a demon? Well, I'm not staying behind."

Sesshomaru: "But…"

Soun Yee: "I'm going and that's that." 

They ventured into the fog-covered valley. The air inside grew warm and humid. The girl stayed somewhat close to the (de)man while trying to see through the dense fog. She soon noticed through the few shines of moonlight that theglimmer of dewdrops were shining from the fog itself. Soun Yee reached out and actually touched the fog. It felt like a strong fabric; tightly woven like poor armor. "Hey Seesh? Something's wrong about this place."

"How so?" he asked turning back to her.

Jaken grabbed a sample of the substance the mingled it around, "My Lord, this fog feels more like…"

Sesshomaru: "Thread. Spider thread."

Soun Yee took one step back. Out of behind her shot up a black seven-foot long spider. She drew her sword and slashed it as she spun around. The blade caught it by the neck and fell. The girl panted for breath when she saw the large beast and the damage on it, "Whoa. That was close."

Sesshomaru laughed slightly, "Aren't you glad I recommended the katana?"

Before Soun Yee could nod in agreement the ground started to shake. The imp jumped up on a silk covered rock while Sesshomaru and Soun Yee clung onto the hanging threads.

The thread/dirt ground she was on began to rise causing her to loose her balance and roll back down to Sesshomaru. He drew his sword out when a twisted laugh came from under the earth.

"He he he he! Who dares to trespass in my domain?!" the mounds of dirt crumbled and fell to reveal a huge arachnid exactly like the one she killed only several times fold in size.

"What the heck is that?!" Soun Yee asked falling scared into Sesshomaru's shoulder. He placed an arm around her tightly, "A Spider Head. Big, but not good fighter."

Spider: "I am the guardian of this valley, all those who dares to go in becomes prey for me. Any last words before you die?"  
Sesshomaru grinned and set for a charge, "I should be asking you the same thing!"

The spider shot a blast of poisones needles.

He easily dodged to the side and slashed a deep cut in its two front legs. Soun Yee came around the back skidding the joints in the right side legs with her sword.

The demon howled in pain falling to the side.

Sesshomaru immediately saw a gorge only a few feet behind the spider. "Grab this!" he shouted tossing a long rope from his belt over to Soun Yee.

Immediately she took the rope and ran to the other side of the giant Spider Head.

The demon just looked around at the two humans with confusion.

Together they wrapped the rope around the back legs and crossed paths heading back to the front. The hard twine tightened underneath the spider's leg joints causing the demon to fall backwards and skid down into the gorged on its back.

Crunch. Tumble. Smack.

It fell down the steep slope and disappeared in the masses of webbing.

Soun Yee whipped her brow with satisfaction of what they've done.

Sesshomaru starred in amazement, "So this is what it's like to defeat a large demon without my powers."

(The following is the verbal text of the character's upcoming augment. Reader's discretion is advised.)

Soun: "ARG! Would you stop it with the whole you're a demon thing!? This is getting WAY too old."

Sessh: "I can't deny what I am so you'll just have to accept it."

Soun: "Accept my foot! Look, it was nice pretending 'demon surviving being human' twenty-four seven but enough is enough. This has gone too far. There's nothing here but webs."

Sessh: "What's it going to take to get through your thick skull that I AM a dog demon?"

Soun: "A lot more than an overly devoted servant that's for sure. If you want me to believe that at least show me some proof."

Sessh: "What do call what we just did?! Would a normal human know how to defeat such a giant creature such as that spider on his own?!"

Soun: "Yes, if he was a good strategist and had keen eyesight like you do. But that doesn't make you a demon. Just a highly trained military man."

Sessh: "Military?! Listen here wench; I don't work for or with anybody but myself. If you don't like it than just leave."

Soun: "Gladly. I have much better things to do than hang around with an arrogant, selfish baka like yourself. I should have left you to die in those woods."

Sessh: "And I should have left you to bare that bandit's pups! At least he's the only one who would take you."

Soun: "I don't need anyone. Unlike you who needs a little green nanny around."

Seesh: "No wonder why no one wants to be around you. You're too obnoxious and high strung for anyone to tolerate."

Soun: "Grrr. I HATE YOU!"

Seesh: "I DESPISE YOU!"

Soun: "You're nothing but a senile pompous fleabag."

"And you're hopeless misfit who can't see the truth if it bit her in the (Censer) !." Sesshomaru shouted as they both turned their backs to one another.

Soun Yee's eyes were burning with rage waiting to blow again, "Lets see how long you'll last in the real world with that fantasy of yours, 'Lord of the Eastern Lands'. Sound like a bad bard's tale."

"As soon as my powers are revived I'll make sure to kill you, veryslowly." Sesshomaru replied very coldly keeping his gaze on the silken webs in front of him.

Soun Yee: (Icily) "Do what you will."

With that she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and ripped off the flower comb from her hair. Clasping it in his hand she gave him a hard hateful glare. "You know, you really are a dog."

He scowled at her in return and they faced opposite ways.

Soun Yee walked away from Sesshomaru, retrieving her poison vile from a carcus.

Jaken climbed on top of his rock overhearing them fighting, "Well, I guess that solved the problem. What?"

As Soun Yee was passed him Jaken saw that her eyes were tightly shut to hold back the tears. "Can't say that was unexpected." He then looked over to Sesshomaru and gasped. For the first time in his life there were tears slowly streaming down Sesshomaru's face. His jaw tightened resisting the urge to call Soun Yee back to him.

The imp whipped a tear from his own eye and sniffed, _"Oh my poor lord, his first broken heart."_

Meanwhile, as they were arguing the Spider Head was listening to every word and preparing its comeback. _"So, that young man is the Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru. He's been turned into a human? Hmm, this is better than I thought. At last I can avenge my many brethren he destroyed. But first I must get rid of that woman, she becoming a nuisance." _The giant Spider Head launched itself from the pit. Its long fangs aimed straight for Soun Yee. She turned around to see a giant head heading right toward her.

* * *

Read and Review! 


	10. Hanging by a Thread

Disclaimer: You know I had the strangest dream the other night. I dreamed that I owned Inuyasha and I tradded him for Shippo who could be easily stored. (Hint: actual OWNING)

Alright where was I....?

**Sesshomaru's** **Forbidden** **Bonds**

Meanwhile, as they were arguing the Spider Head was listening to every word and preparing its comeback. _"So, that young man is the Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru. He's been turned into a human? Hmm, this is better than I thought. At last I can avenge my many brethren he destroyed. But first I must gat rid of that woman, she becoming a nuisance." _The giant Spider Head launched itself from the pit. Its long fangs aimed straight for Soun Yee. She turned around to see a giant head heading right toward her.

"Soun Yee!"

Soun Yee felt herself being pushed down as a black blur suddenly dodged in front of her. Soun Yee gasped knowing instantly who pushed her. "Sessh no!"

It was too late the Spider Head had already plunged his fangs deep into his chest cavity. He screamed in agonizing pain, hanging his head back.

"MY LORD!" cried Jaken covering his head.

Soun Yee froze in fright. Her mind was telling her to run but her legs refused to budge. She heard a strained sound from him and looked up. Sesshomaru had his head halfway turned toward her and the imp, restraining the urge to scream againfrom the pain, "Su….Soun…Yee….Jaken….get out of here…I'll hold him off…as long as I can. …Now go!"

Soun Yee's heart stopped for a second. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. After everything she said to him, after telling him he was worthless senile, pompous, (No need to into details again) he protected her from certain death and was telling her to run away.

A burning rage surged through her heart. All strands of self-control had shriveled to nothing.

The spider demon ripped its fangs out of Sesshomaru and lifted him off the ground in its ling clawed hooked hands, "He he he, at last I can devour the great Sesshomaru!"

The former dog demon just gazed at the infamous arachnid, with the poison invading his every portion of his body he could to nothing to save himself.

"Not while I'm alive!" he heard a voice charging toward them.

He gazed back to the ground. He could barley see the image of Soun Yee racing at the spider and slashing at the thing's neck with her blade. She swung her bomerangblade at the Spider Head's head and it drove halfway into its throat. It dropped Sesshomaru and backed away in pain trying to remove the blade.

Without a moment to loose Soun Yee threwSesshomaru's arm over her soulder and dragged himto a far cave with Jaken. She felt a stabbing pain in her left side and saw that the demon had thrown her weapon back at her. The rumbling sound of the thing after them quickened her steps to the cave.

Once inside the imp drove the end of his staff into the mouth of the cave. A bright blue barrier surrounded the entrance. "This should hold him back for a while."

Soun Yee carefully laid Sesshomaru down on the ground. She touched the side of his face and pulled her hand away, "He's cold."

Jaken turned his head from the shield to the others to see the girl opening up Sesshomaru's shirt. He caught the whiff of blood and poison and ran to him. "Lord Sesshomaru hang on! You can't die in me like this sir!"

"Jaken," he heard Soun Yee say to him, "go see if there's an underground stream in this cave and get some water."

"Yes maim." He scurried off but turned back to them when he reached a corner and hid behind the rocks. He watched nervously as Soun Yee examined one of the puncture wounds nearhis master's left lung. She placed her mouth on the wound and sunk in as much as she could then spit out the poison far away from them. The imp gazed in awe of her determination, _"Are my eyes fooling me? A few minuets ago they were about to rip each other's heads off, now she's helping him after all they said?"_

Soun Yee continued to extract the poisoned blood from Sesshomaru when she felt a warm hand touch hers. She looked up to see that Sesshomaru was awake and breathing a little easier. "Sessh...?"

He hissed in pain, "Stop. You'll be poisoned too."

She smiled at him them looked over to the rocks. The imp had already left. Quickly the girl searched through her pack for some ready herbs.

Sesshomaru watched as she gently placed them in and around the wound. Then, grabbing sections of his red kimono sleeves Soun Yee ripped it into strips and wrapped them around his chest. Just as she was wrapping it around a third time he reached his right hand over and clasped her left weakly. "Soun? Soun Yee?

Soun Yee gazed into the golden orbs of his eyes, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

She blinked twice confused, "What?"

"You've…. been hurt, on your side." he rasped.

Soun Yee looked down at her waist. The wound she recieved when her weapon was thrown backat her had healed a bit but the dank air in the cave made the blood on her cloths still warm and liquidly. "Don't worry it's just a flesh wound. But what about you? Do you feel all right? I mean, you've been hurt pretty badly."

"I'll live, hopefully."

The froggy imp came in with the water and went to put more power in the shield.

Sesshomaru was dripping in sweat. He could feel the remaining poison begin to burn away at his innards. His blood was heating up his skin more than he could bare. He gasped in for every breath possible but it kept getting harder every time. Sesshomaru felt something cool and moist across his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Soun Yee mopping his head with her folded scarf. Giving a small smile he said, "You know, this is the first time I let anyone take care of me."

"Strange. You do seem to get into a lot of trouble."

They both couldn't help but laugh. He gripped his chest when the bites where hurting again. Sighing Sesshomaru gazed back at her who was now holding his head in her lap, his boa around the sides to support his neck better.

Jaken listened carefully, pretending he didn't notice the couple.

"I have to tell you something." He heard his master say through his unnoticeable ears.

"Yes."

"I didn't get to tell you this before, but…you smell nice."

He peeked over his shoulder to get a better look.

"I…smell nice?"

"Yes. Most women try to hide their scent and smell so futel and rank. But you…you smell vibrant, and alive. So real…and yet…too good to be true."

The monkish imp stepped to the side behind some more rocks and clasped his little hands in prayer, "At last after all these years my lord has found his first love! And it's not the joys of killing!! Ah, they grow up so fast." Then it leered at them, "Still it could have been with a wolf or a tiger demon instead." _"Then again, she is nice to me."_

Several hours passed on. The Spider Head was still thrashing his varies legs at the shield but Jaken managed to keep it strong. Sesshomaru on the other hand was not doing so well. His temperature continued to increase with time and breathing was becoming harder than before. Soun Yee tried to cool him down by mopping his neck and chest but it didn't help much. She tried about every herb she had with her but nothing worked to ease his pain.

The girl watched over him while he slept in her lap, holding a cool damp cloth on his buring head.

Jaken walked to them from the shield and collapsed next to her. "Haa. That should give us another hour. Doesn't that thing ever catch a break! (Sigh) So eh, how's the lord doing?"

"Not so good. His vital signs are getting worse by the hour."

The warty imp trembled with worry, "Is he going to be alright?"

Soun Yee: "I don't know. We'll just have to see in the mourning."

Jaken jumped to his feet frustrated, "Listen here you wench if Lord Sesshomaru dies I'll hold you fully and holey responsible for this. You hear me?! He maybe a cruel master and he may toss me around like a rag doll for no reason, but he's MY Lord and it's my responsibility to protect him at all costs!"

Soun Yee sighed and glanced down at the tiring imp, "Why don't you rest for a while. After all you've done today you deserve it."

"But…"

"I'll wake you up if the shield gives way."

The little toad laid himself down defeated, "Well, maybe just a few moments of shut eye. Being the Lord's high vassal and protector can be very tiring. Just a few quick moments to…. revive…my…. ah…"

The human girl giggled slightly at the now fast Jaken fell asleep.

"Thank god I thought he'd never shut up." Sesshomaru groaned deeply.

Soun Yee looked down to see he was reluctantly awake, "I thought you were asleep."

"I tried."

She soaked her folded scarf again and mopped his forehead, "Try again will yeah. You have to regain your strength against the venom."

Sesshomaru raised his hand and clasped hers over his head. His sickly gold eyes met her dark green worried eyes. It pained him to see her scared for him and it hurt her to see him like this.

Sesshomaru: "It's strange. A spider made me like this, and another it trying to kill me."

Soun Yee nodded.

"I have to ask you something."

"Yes Sessh?"

"If...if we get out of this alive…will you…. marry me?"

Both Soun Yee AND Jaken gasped at his request. The little imp jumped raced back to the shield so they could be alone.

She on the other hand was stymied. She felt very strongly for him but she promised herself all her life never to marry or be a slave to any man.

Sesshomaru: "I know you want to stay independent, and I'm asking you to give it up. I just…I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it's only a few more hours."

Soun Yee looked away unsure, _"This has to be the poison. He's delirious."_

Sesshomaru: "I never told you but I've been in love since I first saw you. Although I've tried to deny it, this feeling kept growing stronger. I know now that I won't ever feel like with any other woman, human or demon."

Soun Yee: _"He still thinks he's a demon?"_

Sesshomaru fell further into his boa pillow, his strength almost completely drained. Soun Yee saw in both his eyes and failing pulse that he was dying. This thought struck her heart as she leaned forward till her cheek touched his, tears started to leek through and land on his face, "Oh Sessh..."

"Soun…"

They inched their faces closer and closer until their lips were just…

* * *

Well gatta go! Finals are commingn up! Read and Review. 


	11. Broken Curse

Hey! finals ore over! (sighs with relief) now i can consentrate more on my fanfics inbetween the holiday festivities.

**Sesshomaru's Forbidden Bonds**

**Broken Curse**

Smash! Crack! Bang!

The Spider Head had broken through the roof of the cave. Soun Yee hunched herself over Sesshomaru to cover him from the falling rocks. The dust quickly cleared to reveal the hideous spider hovering over them with hunger and hatred burning in his eyes.

Immediately she jumped to her feet and grabbed her sword, "Jaken, guard Sesshomaru and escape as fast as you can. I'll hold it off to give you some time." She said to the toad as she raced toward the demon to attack.

Jaken: "Well…. eh alright I guess…good luck…"

Soun Yee dashed between the long legs of the spider and slashed at the underbelly, carefully examining where to land a lethal blow. _"If I can get a good slash in the inessential system and insert thepotion, it'll enter the blood stream and kill it."_ "I just hope that the Belladonna was enough."

She found a weak area where she guessed the small intestines were, but just before she could drive the sword into the skin a mass of poisonous thread were shot at her from the abdomen.

Sesshomaru watched between the pangs of pain as she was forced in front of thegiant demon, her arms and legs bound together in tight threads.

"He he he, foolish girl. Did you really think that you could defeat me when your boyfriend couldn't?"

She remained silent and starred deep into its eyes to show she wasn't afraid of it.

The demon grinned hungrily, "I should devour you this instant, but first…" the strands that were binding her retracted, followed by one strong, stiff strand of thread out of its mouth and around her throat. "…I want to see you die."

The (ex)dog demon's eyes widened as he saw her breaths her growing more rasped and labored. She reached into her sleeve for a dagger, and with all the strength she had left she threw it into the thing's left eye.

"Aahhh! You'll pay for that!"

The thread became tighter. Sesshomaru couldn't draw his eyes away as she gasped for the slightest breath. He saw her gaze down at him with a dark haze over her eyes, "Sesshomaru..." she reasped weakly as the air was forced out of her lungs, "…ai-shiteru…" Her voice soon grew faint…then- silent.

Everything seemed to stop for Sesshomaru when she fell limp in the silken noose. A strong pulse began surging through his body.

The imp Jaken tried to coax him stay down when he drew himself to his feet. "My Lord you're still infected by the poison. You shouldn't be u..." but the toad's words were cut short when he saw his master's eyes glowing blood red and his black hair slowly begin to shine and rise. He spoke not with indifference anymore, but with a restrained rage ready to be released, "Out of the way Jaken! I'm not in the mood."

The Spider Head was about to draw Soun Yee to his mouth when his long neck met the fangs of a giant dog. A paw reached out and snapped the webs attaching her to it and she fell to the ground.

Panicking from the battle Jaken rushed to her while avoiding humongous legs, fangs, and claws. He reached the human and dragged her far enough away from the line of fire. Once at ssafe distance he panted from fright. "Phew, that was close. Now let's see…" he examined her for a moment then grabbed a knife from his pocket, "Poor thing, she better have some life left or else Lord Sesshomaru will have my hide."

As he sliced off the last of the strand Soun Yee inhaled as deep as she could and coughed to get her lungs working again. "Aye my lady, you're alive."

She forced her eyes open and turned her head to the imp, "What's going on?"

"That dreaded beast almost killed you, until I came to your rescue." He answered pounding his chest in pride.

Soun Yee: (slant-eyed) " Oh really?"

Jaken: (slumps)

The girl reached over to him and patted him gently on the head, "Thanks Jaken."

With that the little imp practically fell head over heels, "Well you know what they say 'No noose is good news'."

Soun Yee sat up and gazed over to the Spider Head. Fighting with it was a giant white dog with a crescent moon on its forehead and an attached boa around the shoulder and down the spine. Her heart jumped in surprise at the size of the beast. "Is that….is that Sesshomaru?"

"Yes I'm afraid so. Apparently he gained back his demon form when he saw you near death."

She just starred at them as they fought. The spider had wrapped his webbings around the dog's right paw but was smacked in the side with the other. The white dog pounced on the spider but was bombarded with poison needles. They battled viscously until the dog had the Spider Head in a fatal nape bite. With one twist of its neck he ripped off the head completely, tearing away the nerves strands blood vessels along the neck. Its eyes glowing red the creature saw the human girl and dropped the head on the ground. It stopped snarling and slowly walked toward her. "Soun….Yee…?" She heard it ask under a muffled growl to speak.

"Ses…. Sesshomaru? Is that really you?" Soun Yee managed to squeak out before her throat suddenly became terribly dry. She stood up and tried to walk closer to him.

He nodded his head and slowly changed back. She watched in a terrified/astonished state as the form he changed to was exactly like the man she knew except that his hair was white and the scars on his face were actually two red strips on each side of the face and a blue crescent moon on the forehead.

"So…it's true."

Sesshomaru nodded again, unsure of what to say to reassure her.

Soun Yee: "You're… a demon."

Sesshomaru: "I tried to tell you but you didn't listen."

Falling short of breath she passed out stepping forward. Sesshomaru caught her in time held her close to his bare chest. (Somehow his pants stayed on in his human-like form.)

Jaken panicked and ran around in circles, "Oh no is she alright my Lord?"

"She'll be fine; this had just been too much for her."

The imp calmed down and sat in a noble priest position, "Can't say I'd blame her. It's not everyday someone proposes to them, almost get killed by a spider, then see your lover in their full demon form."

Sesshomaru starred at Soun's face with regret. He got his form back along with his powers but he didn't know whether she'll accept him or not, "It might be best….if we leave her in the next village, and have someone tell her she's been in a coma since her village was destroyed. That way…she'll think it's all a dream."

Widening his eyes in shock Jaken irrupted in an outrage, "Just what in the world are you saying? You're going to abandon probably the only woman you'll ever love because you think she won't like you as a demon?! Quite cowardly if you ask me."

"But… I might kill her out of instinct. I'm not a human anymore. This feeling I have for her now might fade away."

Jaken: "But it could grow stronger. You can't control what's going to happen, but maybe you two will be perfect for each other, despite her being human. You just have to try."

Sesshomaru: "But Jaken…"

Jaken: "No 'But Jaken'! I'm not going to let you give up a chance to settle downuntil you talk to her after she awakens!"

* * *

What will happen to their relationship now that Sesshomaru is a demon again? Better review to find out. 


	12. Soun Yee Decision

This will be the last chapter of the 'Guess Which Anime this Character Came From' contest.and I'm desprate for winners. I don't care which chapter you review to or how many you name but i need winners. The more you name the greater the prizes. (You could even name your prizes if you want.)

**Soun** **Yee's** **Decision**

Soun Yee woke up the next morning (she never stays unconscious for long) underneath willow tree in a safe clearing. The little imp was watching overher from a bolder next to the tree. "Jaken?"

"Morning Soun Yee. I trust you've slept well."

The woman rubbed her head groggy, "Where am I? Weren't we in a desecrated valley belonging to the Spider Heads?"

The imp nodded, "Indeed we were and you fought that thingbravely."

"But Sesshomaru, I could have sworn I saw him as a…. as a…"

Jaken: "Demon?"

"YES! So it wasn't a dream."

Jaken closed his eyes and nodded again, "Nope."

Soun Yee: "Then where is he? Why isn't he here?"

The toad turned away and shifted his staff, "Well…. you see, Lord Sesshomaru was a bit unsure about how you reacted when you first saw him in his true demon form. He also doesn't want to put you in any danger if his demonic powers get the better of him. It would be best if you two-part company now while he still has human emotions. There's a village on the other side of the forest, you can stay there to do whatever you want."

Soun Yee slammed her hands down on the rock he was on knocking him over, "I'm not going anywhere until I hear that from his lips!"

The toad steadily caught his breath, "I'm just telling you what he told me to! If you want to see him he said you can meet him by the gorge at the opposite side of the forest after sundown."

She calmed down and asked the imp, "Why?"

"I don't know. But it's up to you now whether you two stay together or not. If you stay in the village he'll leave and you'll never see him again. But if you stay you're life could be in constant danger."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soun Yee took those words to consideration as she walked through the village. She looked at the people bustling around carrying food and mending cloth for winter warmth. The children were playing all over the streets regardless of the growing cold air. _"I want to stay with Sesshomaru, but he's a demon just as he told me. _(sigh)_ Besides even if I stay with him there'll be no doubt we'll be dealing with more demons now that he's back to normal."_

She soon felt a tiny hand grasp hers. Soun Yee looked down to see a small girl with her hair in ponies.

"Hi, my name's Sasimi what's yours?"

She smiled, "Soun Yee."

The girl smiled back, "You want to play with us Sunee?"

The young woman's smiled widened, "Sure."

With her hand grasped tightly in hers the little girl dragged Soun Yee to a group of other children. They all liked her and they played simple games such as catch a ball and race around the rice fields.

After a while Soun Yee rest herself on a large rock with one of the children sleeping in her arms. She gazed at the entire village, so peaceful and calm, _"I can reside in this village. I can live peacefully here without any worries about demons, or that creep Sesshomaru…"_

Flashback (Yes, a flashback in a flashback)

She then thought back to when he was sick and sleeping in her arms.

Sesshomaru: "Soun Yee, I've never told you but…you smell nice------so real, and yet too good to be true.----I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

(End Flashback)  
_"You're lying Soun, you love being with him. Even when he was a dog he made you feel safe. But this village, it feels so much like home."_

She soon felt the three-year-old boy stir in her arms, "Suonee."

"Yes Yeaheeko?"

"You're so nice, please don't go away." then he dozed off again.

Soun Yee quickly felt that someone was watching her and she turned to where the feeling was coming from. But as soon as she turned it disappeared. _"Sesshomaru?"_

With dusk fast approaching Soun Yee took the children back to their homes. Along the way four young men came to her with curiosity and interest.

Guy 1: "Hey look at her. Now there's someone I haven't seen before."

Guy 2: "Get lost I saw her first!"

The third took her by the hand and starred deep in her eyes, "Pay no mind to them. I'm Yamcha, are you new in town?"

Guy 4: "Hey no fare you always get to talk to the good ones first!"

Yamcha: "I'm just faster than you Malachite."

Immediately getting sick of their behavior Soun Yee pushed past them. The first two guys grabbed her and cornered her by a hut.

"Now don't be scared of us because of those knuckleheads. My name's Shisheo. And this is my friend Karisu."

(Just for visual standards pretend they're the way they are on the shows, except for Malachite would have black hair and Shisheo would be himself before he was burned. Karisu just ditched the mask.)

The creepy longhaired man (Karisu) reached over and stroked her hair. She suddenly remembered she left her tie and work scarf back in the cave with Sesshomaru, all she had was the comb he gave her.

"Indeed you are correct about not seeing her before. Surly a flower of such beauty could not have been born in this village." Then turning to her, "You must be hungry and lost after your journey. How about I show you around town? I know a very fine tavern where we can dine together."

Finally tired of this unwanted attention Soun Yee placed one hand on each of their shoulders and flipped herself over them. They starred in surprise. "Thanks but no thanks."

She suddenly heard a lady shouting out of a merchant hut, "Help! Stop thief!"

Someone ran out into the streets and was half way out of her sight. "Oh no you won't." Soun Yee snatched a piece of rope with weights attached to the ends and threw them at the thief. Immediately they flew toward him, wrapped around his ankles and knocked him over.

A crowd of people gathered around Soun Yee and the thief. The shop owner grabbed what he stole and ran back into her store. The other villagers starred at her in shock and fear.

"Did you see that?"

"She stopped that robber by herself with one swing."

"Is she some sort of warrior?"

"If she is then it means bad luck." 

Everyone was mumbling under their breaths and starring at her wondering what she'll do next. One of the youngest children tried to run to her but her mother pulled her back, "Rin, stay away from that thing!"

Soun Yee glanced into the villager's faces in disappointment, _"Then again, even at home I was considered a freak. No village would accept me because of what I am. I always felt like I never belonged until…" _she gasped when she saw the sun setting in the horizon.

Without another word she ran past the crowds and out of the village. She raced through the thick dark forest to reach the gorge Jaken was talking about.

Loosing light fast and wearing herself down Soun Yee clasped onto every tree she passed, pushing her forward. Her heart starting pounding in her ears not of exhaustion, but for the yearning for the man she never thought she could understand, _"I can't get him out of my mind. I need to see him. Oh Sesshomaru, I don't know why but…I believe, I'm in love with you too."_

She almost ran straight into the gorge, when she caught the branch of a hanging tree just in time. She waited till she caught her breath as her eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight. She scanned the gorge until she found Sesshomaru on a cliff overseeing the area in his human-like form and in his usual white robes. His back was facing her but she knew it was him.

Carefully she nudged herself along the cliffside until she reached the open area where he was. Soun Yee swallowed deeply, unknowing how to approach him.

"I'm surprised you showed up." Sesshomaru said without turning around.

"Was there a doubt?" she replied in her own sarcastic way.

Sesshomaru gave a small laugh realizing he didn't want her to not show. Things soon became silent for a while.

Soun Yee: "So, Jaken told me you regained you powers."

Sesshomaru: "Yes I have."

Soun Yee: "He also told me you want me to leave; that you're afraid that more demons would come after you and I'll get hurt, or your demon instincts will make you kill me."

Sesshomaru shut his eyes tightly at the verythought. He then tried to continue to the point of the matter. "I saw you with those children earlier,"

"I know."

"you seem to make yourself at home there. I believe it would be a suitable place for you to live. It's far from the wars and you'll be able to live happily."

The young woman placed a hand on his shoulder; Sesshomaru tried to look back but fought the temptation. "It's nice, but a peaceful life can get very boring."

The demon sighed in exasperation.

Soun Yee stepped closer to him till she could see what he was looking at. Down below a whole variety of animal demons from birds to wolves had gathered in their own groups to gaze at the night sky. From the trees and bushes thousands of fireflies buzzed into the air luminating the entire raven.

"What is this place?" she asked in disbelief.

"This is the mating ground of the animal demons. Young creatures come here to find a mate while others come to rekindle their passion."

Soun Yee watched a young fox couple as they showed their young pup the place and lovingly grooming each other. "You must come here a lot."

Sesshomaru: "I do occasionally, but I have certain requirements when finding a mate. Things that can not be ignored."

She turned her head to him. His gold eyes seemed cold but she felt that he was hurting inside. "And what would they be for a maiden to win your heart?"

Sesshomaru stayed quiet.

Soun Yee watched at the numerous demons announce their love for each other. Whether they were howling, singing, or dancing the other mate was impressed and join along with them. She looked back at Sesshomaru who was gazing at a wolf couple bathing each other.

Sesshomaru: "It's quite simple really. She would have to be brave enough to handle the struggles that might come our way. Too many times one mate would be useless in battle which leads to both their demise."

Soun Yee: "Oh."

Sesshomaru: "Second she'll have to be strong, in both body and will. If she is strong physically than I will always know she's safe whenever I'm not around to protect her. If the will is weak, than she'll be no more than a servant like Jaken."

Soun Yee leaned toward him to get a better look of his face, "And the third?" 

"She would have to be a demon, who can show me what it's like to live and show me when I'm wrong. Someone who can make me stronger just by being safe and protected whether I should fail or triumph."

Crushed Soun Yee forced herself to look away. Honestly she knew he would be more attracted to another demon, human females don't have what is takes to fill those 'requirements' for him. "Well, I hope someday you'll find such a demon." She felt a warm hand on the side of her face and pulled her to face him. His deep gold eyes met her dark green and starred till they saw the essence of their own souls. Finally Sesshomaru broke the intense silence, "Perhaps, I've already have."

Feeling a sense of relief and longing Soun Yee wrapped her arms around his waist and clasped her hands as close to his shoulders as she could. She felt Sesshomaru arms quickly wrap over her and pull her body close to his. The steady beat of his heart in her ear made her feel even more safe and warm in his grasp.

Sesshomaru right then pulled away and turned his head back to the gorge, "That is, if you'll accept me."

Understanding his doubt Soun Yee reached her hand to his face. Cupping one side she coaxed him to her direction. Without warning she forced him down to her eye level.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he felt her lips brush against his. He drew her into his arms again to make the kiss even deeper; the passion between both of them grew stronger. A warm sensation pulsed through his body, stronger than his transformation back to a demon. At last he knew that he was in love. In love with a human girl, with a warrior spirit.

Jaken, who was spying in the forest, restrained himself from shouting for joy, "At last the boy becomes a man. He has found his true love. And I'm going to have a LONG vacation!"

This time she was the one to pull away. He still gazed at her with an entrapped look in his eyes.

"On one condition," Soun Yee said stoking the bangs over the crescent moon on his forehead.

"Anything."

She thought about what she was going to say for a moment, then gazing into his eyes she said very plainly, "You must show me your true form."

He was a little aback by her request (and so was Jaken), "Why?"

"If I'm going to spend the rest of my life with someone I have to know everything about them. You said earlier that your class of demon has a true demonic form they normally use in serious battle; you saved me with that form. Now I wish to look upon you the way you really are." 

Sesshomaru glanced down in embarrassment and shame. This was something he was hoping she'd forget. Many humans coward in fear whenever they see his true form while others tried to hunt him down. But he couldn't deny her wishes, as much as he wanted to. "You might not like it."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Sighing Sesshomaru stepped away from the cliff forspace. He closed his eyes and began to focus his demon powers. He opened them again as the giant white dog looking at Soun Yee sadly. She was starring at him in shock of his massive size. His head alone was no more than the height her whole body. Sesshomaru shut his now crimson eyes and turned away from her. _"She'll never understand. Why did she ask me to do this?"_

He felt two hands rub the slightly coarse fur on his face. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see Soun Yee caressing his head and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Soun Yee…?" he laid down on the ground to ease her reach.

The young woman laid her head his just below his left ear. She rubbed the back of his right ear sending a tingle down his spin. "I love you Sessh."

Sesshomaru nuzzled his head closer to her as the gentle flakes of the first snow soon feel upon the two, "Soun Yee, I love you too."

**End of Actual Story**

Kagome sniffed back the tears welling in her eyes, "Now that's true love. Who would have thought Sesshomaru would have such a sensitive heart."

* * *

Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good night! 


	13. Battle of the Hanyous

Ding ding ding ding DING! This chapter is dedecated to my true reviewer and our newest winner Samsam111! Now you must choose your prize. Sango?

Sango: Samsam111, you can choose either a once in a lifetime trip with the ruggedly handsome Yamcha for a trip around the world in 80 hours!

Yamcha: 80 HOURS!?

Sango: Yeah. if it was with Goku or Vegeta it would be 80 seconds. Or you can choose a lovely moonlit dinner with the swav debinair Malachite!

**Battle of the Hanyous**

Suddenly the front gates collapsed in a violent eruption. The girls stopped struggling when they saw two figures behind the cloud of dust.

Kagome: "Inuyasha!"

Soun Yee: "Sesshomaru!"

The canine brothers (good guys) stepped out of the smoke into the courtyard. There they saw Naraku sitting smugly and the women chained to the wall behind him with two strange demons.

Naraku: "I'm so glad you could join us. Now I won't have to torture these damsels to find out your plans." 

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared, snarled and growled at Naraku. Soun Yee and Kagome tugged harder at their chains to break free.

With a wave of a hand by Naraku the humanlike dog slashed at Kagome with his claws; the second slammed Soun Yee hard into the wall nearly knocking her out.

"You bastard, I'm going to make you regret hurting Kagome like that." Inuyasha said drawing out Tetsiga into its full transformation.

"Not before I slaughter you for harming Soun Yee!" Sesshomaru shouted releasing Tokejin from its sheath.

"Ku ku ku ku. You would like to, but first you'll have to beat me to get them. That's something I will never let you do." With that Naraku released a hoard of a thousand demons surrounding the huge courtyard.

Inuyasha stepped back in shock, "Darn it. He must really mean it to send this many."

A horde of slimy worm-like demons charged first. Everyone took separate sides of the courtyard slicing and dicing each demon easily. Swords, boomeranges, and talismens flew through the air destroying the countless demons.

Inuyasha was doing fairly well with his batch until suddenly a furry human-like demon tackled him from the side.

Sesshomaru destroyed a dozen more with his dragon whip when the other demon tackled him from behind. He tumbled throwing it off. Quickly getting back to his feet he starred face to face with a rabid canine demon fangs ready to tear the flesh away. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes degusted, _"To think you two were pups a day ago."_

The crazed dog growled in rage, pawing at the ground ready to strike.

A mantis demon lunged toward the aristocratic apparition.

Sesshomaru drew Tokejin stabbing clean through its head. When it fell he stepped toward one of its long bladed claws, keeping a stern eye on the incarnation. He sliced off the mantis's left arm and attached it to where his own arm was. "Sorry, but this has to be done."

Naraku soon grew irritated by the lingering battle, "Enough stalling. Go my demon, kill your former mother!"

Just as he said that the human/canine incarnation leaped away from Inuyasha and charged toward Soun Yee still chained to the wall.

"Soun Yee!" Seeing the creature Seshomaru threw his sword in its direction. The blade drove clean through the demon only a few yards from the women. Both brothers sighed with relief.

Soun Yee: "Sesshomaru look out!" 

Sesshomaru had his back turned to the other incarnation and in turn the wolf pounced onto his back and clamped his jaws deep into his shoulder.

Still on the ground Inuyasha threw the Tetsiaga toward the demon. It also drove clean through (Note: personally I'm against violence against dogs and wolves.) knocking it off as well as Sesshomaru's borrowed arm.

Inuyasha: (panting) "Are you alright?"

Sesshomaru just looked away complexly expressionless, _"You just love taking my arms don't you?"_

"Alright! Way to go Inuyahsa! Slaughter those beasts!" Kagome shouted but stopped immedetly when she looked over to Soun Yee, "Oh, umm...I'm sorry..."

Soun Yee: "That's...alright. Naraku's only used the flesh of our babes to create those wretched drones. Their souls had left this world long before tonight."

"Hay Naraku, there goes another incarnation. Guess your craftsmanship isn't as good as you say." Inuyasha said turning to Naraku and sticking his tongue out at him.

Naraku sighed amusingly, "Whatever." And with a snap the shackles holding the girls deteriorated.

"Sesshomaru!" Soun Yee cried out as she ran straight into his arm (hey Inuyasha cut off the other remember? That's why he attached the other demon's.)

Sesshomaru held her close to himself rubbing left side of his face in her hair, "Are you alright Soun Yee? I was so woried."

She braced him tightly, burying her head in his soft boa, "I'm fine now Sessh."

Kagome knelt down to Inuyasha still lying on the ground from the battle at the other side of the courtyard. "You know, they make quite a cute couple don't they?"

"Feh, I still think it's an act."

Soun Yee quickly remembered the bite wound on Sesshomaru's left shoulder, "But wait, you're seriously hurt."

"It's nothing to worry about. As long as Tenseiga is with me I can't be killed so easily."

"Really now?" Naraku observed. He raised one hand in front of his face a conjured up a dozen dark shards. "Let's see if you can survive this." Sure enough six of the black gems whizzed through the air toward them.

"Sesshomaru look out!" Inuyasha shouted in warning.

Sensing the danger Sesshomaru quickly shoved her to the side out of the way. Soun Yee looked over in horror as all six shards were shot into his body. One went into each shoulder, two near the legs, and the other two in opposite sides of his abdomen.

"Sesshomaru!"

She tried to get up to him but the other six had already plunged into his flesh. Two more in abdomen, two others in the chest, and the last ones dangerously close to the throat. Sesshomaru fell back on his knees, bleeding from all sides and panting heavily.

"So you're still alive. Well, we'll see about that." Naraku focused his dark energies to create another dark shard. One who's blackness could only be matched by his own heart and four times the size of the original Shekon Jewel. He aimed it carefully at the wounded dog demon's heart. "Now die Sesshomaru!"

The dog demon looked up, trying to sense what was coming but his senses were blurred from the blood loss. He felt something push against him knocking him to the ground. It was followed by a loud scream of pain. The quick healing power of his sword revived him enough to see what had happened. Soun Yee was standing in font of him withshock in her eyes. Her face was pale as she shook in pain. Sesshomaru caught her as she fell forward onto him. He gasped when he saw the end of the jewel knife sticking out of her back. "Soun Yee!"

* * *

Will she survive? Read and Review to find out. 


	14. The Fires of Love

Jgal: Ok, I've had several peopleask me about the two incarnations and I'm going to take just a few minutes to recap.

The original plan was to have their kids actually be Jurromaru and Kageromaru, to explain their rebellion against Naraku. But that became too much work so I made them into two new incarnations and gave them a real part..

First off they were (shall we say) made a short time before Inuyasha was released from the tree. Everything that happend up to the beginning of this story has taken about eight to nine months. (Considering that a few hours there can take up to three epesoids). Naraku had Kagera steel the kids after they were born. He killed them and used their blood with his magic to turn them into those demons. To spite the parents he made them look like what they'd be if they survived. It is then that Sesshomaru and Soun Yee decided to find Inuyasha and join the rebellion against Naraku.

So theoredicly they were Sessh's, Soun's, and Naraku's kids. (I think. ?-?)

**Sesshomaru's Forbidden Bonds**

**The Fires of Love**

Inuyasha starred in shock and disbelief. Kagome hid her head behind his shoulder to avoid seeing anymore. "Oh god, Soun Yee…"

"She jumped in the way, to save Sesshomaru." _"I don't get it! After everything that has happened tonight she still protects him?! What kind of spell does he have over her? Could it be true?"_

Sesshomaru and Soun Yee held each other in their arms tightly, the Tenseiga pressed in between so its power was distributed evenly between them. Sesshomaru gazed at the ground with his own emotionless regret look in his eyes. "Soun Yee, why did you do that? You could've been killed."

She smiled knowing the fact he was scared for her again, "You maybe a demon, but no one can take that fight and handle being shot at by poison jewel fragments. I just reacted. I'm sorry to get you worried."

"It's alright now." he said in a very low whisper to which only they could hear, "We're together again; and that's all that matters."

"How touching." Naraku observed clasping the Shikon no Tama in his hand, "But this romance bores me. I'll just have to put an end to it."

"Not on MY watch!" Inuyasha shouted to the top of his lungs as he swung his sword straight down on Naraku.

BANG! 

The mixture of energy and dust faded, revealing just a tattered baboon pelt and bits of wood. "Shoot! Another puppet. Naraku don't you ever fight your own battles?!"

Suddenly Naraku's voice was echoing throughout the castle and courtyard. The devilish laughter shook the bones of all who heard it.

"That was very amusing. Indeed that was the best show I've seen. And what a discovery; Sesshomaru, having feelings for a human girl. Shame it won't last much longer."

At that moment a swirling blaze of black and red flame surrounded Soun Yee and Sesshomaru. The heat was beyond a thousand fold of normal fire and had formed a thick dome around them to prevent escape.

"Oh no!" Kagome search though her quiver for some arrows but there was none left. "We got to get them out of there."

Naraku's Voice: "Just as the flames of passion burn between them, so shall the flames of hell. From flesh to soul they shall burn until their love can endure no more. Ku ku ku ku ku!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru gripped tighter on the Tenseiga. A bluish white barrier soon covered them both, protecting them from the heat and flames.

"How long will this last?" Soun Yee asked covering her eyes from the blinding light.

"I don't know. Let's just hope the shield will withstand it long enough."

Then, a whole swarm of Naraku's poisones insects charged out of the sky, straight through the flames and shield and surrounded the Tenseiga. They started pulling at the sword and sheath trying to release his grip. Soun Yee noticed the vile bugs and tried to brush them away. A dozen or so swarmed around her left arm, biting and stinging her with everything they had. "Ha eh ahh!"

Sesshomaru tried to shoo them away the best he could with one arm but they kept on pulling. A large one then stun him hard in the hand forcing him to let go as a reflex. His injuries could only allow him to watch as the hell insects carried his sword away, and the fire of the underworld swiped over them. Sesshomaru knelt down farther to cover his mate better. His robes and boa were going up in flames as inferno serpents licked his skin with their scorching heat till it bled. His wounds from earlier that weren't completely healed had reopened and the out coming blood boiled against his flesh and cloths, his energy began to weaken dramatically.

He felt Soun Yee's arms wrap around his neck and cover his head. Glancing in her eyes he could see that she was trying her best to protect him from the flames. "Soun Yee…"

"Yes."

"You can't stay here. With the Tenseiga gone we won't last in this kiln. I'll try to focus what strength I have left to create and escape rought. Once it appears I want you to get out of here as fast as you can."

Soun Yee pulled herself away till she could see his face. (as well as you can while being burned alive!) She felt the searing heat overwhelm her senses and begin to burn through her cloths. "I'm not leaving without you Sesshomaru." She choked out heaving hard to breath.

"You have to! This kind of fire is worse for humans then it is for demons." He said throwing both of his large sleeves around her and forced her close to him again. Sesshomaru lowered his head down to hide her face from the fire. "I know you're a brave woman Soun, but this is more than we've ever encountered before. I don't want you do get hurt" he raise his hand slightly and consentrated till a small blue orb appeared in his hands,." So please, go."

She looked up to his eyes and starred as deep as she could, "I would rather throw myself into the deepest pits of hell itself than toleave you here in its flames!"

Surprised, Sesshomaru's ball fadded within the flames and he held her closer.

"So, I guess we'll go together then? Right Seesh?"

"Yes, together."

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kagome were standing outside the firey prison, watching helplessly at the two prisoners inside. "He must really love her to be pleading her to leave him."

Miroku: "If he had the strength to create an escape he would have thrown her out."

"Don't be ridicules! Sesshomaru is incapable to have feelings toward humans. I don't care how real it looks." Inuyasha said to them with his usual ignorance. Yet, as he continued to watch his brother inside he noticed something he would never have believe. In Sesshomaru's eyes, moisture was, swelling up, slightly held back to be brave for his love, but they were slowly falling and evaporated in the flames. _"Are…are those real tears? Tears of sadness? Is he really sad about allowing himself and her to die by the hellflames?"_

Inuyasha watched in bewilderment as Soun Yee raised her head from his protective brace.

"Soun Yee, I love you."

"I love you too Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see the Syan Yo Sho hovering above the buildings with the Tenseiga. _"If I can get that back to Sesshomaru it'll protect them from the flames then I can disperse the fire with my windscar. I hate to do this but…"_ "Come back here you pests!" he jumped as high as he could and grabbed the sword the insects started biting and stinging his hand. With one hard thrust he threw his brother's sword toward the center of the fire dome. "Catch this Sesshomaru!"

------------------------------------------------------

Being engulfed by the flames Sesshomaru raised his head to see a blurry blue light headed straight for them. Keeping his burning sleeves on Soun Yee he reached out toward the light till he felt the sword snap back into his hand. A serge of bright cool energy swarmed around them, keeping back the flames. Sesshomaru looked around weakly at the fire being pushed back. _"How did…? Inuyasha…?"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

"You did it Inuyasha! They're protected." Kagome hollered with glee.

The hanyou shrugged, "Now to get rid of this kiln from hell. WINDSCAR!"

-------------------------------------------------

As Sesshomaru felt the violent winds of the windscar through the barrier he looked down to see that Soun Yee wasn't awake. The clear signs in the face and no movement in the chest stated that the heat from the hell flames were too much for her. "Soun…Yee…?" he gazed at the sword and clinched the sheath to the point of breaking. "Tenseiga, if you truly serve me then use all you're power to save and protect my love and mate. Use every bit no matter what happens to me!"

* * *

Will the sword obay and save Soun? Or will it forfill its normal deuties and save his master? 

It's up to you to decide.


	15. Alternate Ending One

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me. I Don't even own Soun Yee entirely. The character herself is mine but the name I snatched from MASH.

**.Sesshomaru's Forbidden Bonds**

**Alternate Ending One: Love's Shattered Pieces**

The blast from the windscar had obliterated everything within a hundred yard radius. Everything from the courtyard, the castle, even some of the surrounding forest was destroyed. The sun finally peeked through the horizon to the leveled battleground now laid in ruin.

Inuyasha gazed in confusion of the destruction.

"Inuyasha you did it!" Kagome yelled running to him from under a pile of rubble.

He was about to hug her when she slapped him right across the face. "HEY! What'd did you do that for?!"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED WITH THAT BLAST! I KNOW YOU HATE YOUR BROTHER BUT THAT DIDN'T MENT YOU COULD DESTROY EVERYTHING IN SIGHT WITH EVERYONE IN IT!!"

"Hey that wasn't my fault! That was supposed to be a small scar not a cataclysmic one!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!" screamed two very pissed off voices where the end of the castle was. Out from under the rubble Sango, Kirara,and Miroku dragged themselves to the open air. "It could be that the power of the Tetsiga and the energy from the hellflames reacted together and collided into the cataclysm." The monk said whipping a mountain of dirt off his face.

Sango gasped in shock at what laid ahead of them, "Look."

At the center of the once was courtyard under a mounds of dust were the slightest figures of Soun Yee and Sesshomaru.

Everyone remained quiet in uncertainty.

Kagome: "Are…they still alive."  
Miroku: "They should be. Unless the Tenseiga couldn't protect them in time."

Inuyasha: "Well there's only one way to find out. Let's go."

Slowly they approached the couple on the ground. Their cloths were badly burned and patches of skin were charred. Sesshomaru's boa was all but gone and his hair was shorter and blackened.

"So what is the likelihood they'd survived?" Sango asked looking over the bodies.

Kagome knelt down to Inuyasha who was sniffing them carefully, "Are they alright?"

"(Sniff sniff) I can't say. With all this smoke and ash still in the air it's hard to sense any life from them."

"Then we'll just have to find out manually." Miroku said as he gently moved them apart to examine their faces, and also passing his hand over Soun Yee's butt.

Suddenly he felt a hard jab in his stomach and keeled over.

Inuyasha: "Well, at least one of them is alive."

Soun Yee opened her eyes to an agonizing Miroku, "Grrr, get off me!" shooting up off her back she slapped him so hard he flew to the other side of the 'courtyard'.

Sango starred at him and smiled,_ "I've got to ask her how to do that."_

Kagome then asked Soun Yee with joy and concern, "Are you alright? You had us worried."

She looked at her with a unsure look in her eyes, "Yes, I believe so. But what happened?"

"You and Sesshomaru were trapped in Naraku's dome of fire. Thankfully Inuyasha got the Tenseiga back to you in time." Sango explained to her. Miroku limped back to the group.

Hearing the demon slayer's words Soun Yee looked over her right shoulder to Sesshomaru. He was still laying motionless, face first on the ground. "Sessh? Sesshomaru…are you there?" she nudged him slightly to wake him, but he just laid there with no reaction or signs of life.

Everyone at that moment slowly stepped away.

After Miroku staggered his way back to the others he placed a hand on the side of Sesshomaru's neck. He waited, the lowered his head to hide his eyes, "I'm sorry Soun Yee. He's dead."

The women gasped and turned their heads away to their men. Soun Yee starred at Miroku trying to see if he was tricking her, "No. Please tell me you're joking. He can't be dead. He…he just can't…."

Miroku: "I'm sorry but he is."

Inuyasha: "I don't get it! The Tenseiga should have protected him."

Kagome: "Not unless he had the sword protect Soun Yee instead."

Sango: "Then he should have been saved from the fire aswell."

Miroku: "He would, accept that they both were infected by Naraku's poison shards. The sword probably could only save one from both threats, or both from only one danger. Even the greatest blades has it limits."

Soun Yee lifted his head from the ash-covered ground onto her lap. She brushed off some soot and hair from his face hoping against all that the monk was wrong. Alas, he remained still. Motionless. His skin was paler than before and laid limb. on her lap. All life had left his body. "Sessh…. no…. don't go…. Sesshomaru!" she collapsed over her husband crying into the remains of his cloak.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist pulling him in. Sango and Miroku stepped closer together as they all watch the newfound widow mourn.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha was starring at the ground holding back the tears. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: "He really did love her. He loved a human so much he was willing to sacrifice himself to protect her. How could I have been so blind? Now Soun Yee's…."

Kagome looked around till she was the Tenseiga laying on the ground with the other swords, _"He wouldn't use the Tenseiga to revive Sesshomaru. Even if he now understands him."_ She gazed back at the hanyou noticing that his eyes had gone red. She jumped out of the way in fright, "Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha knelt down to pick up a sword. Everyone starred at him slightly scared.

Miroku: "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

Soun Yee held her desisted husband closer at the sight of hanyou's actions.

A demonic wind soon blew around the demolished courtyard, manipulated by the half demon. "I hate to do this, but it can't be helped."

Sango sprung in front of him and spread her arms out, "Oh no you won't. We know you hate your brother but that doesn't mean you can cop him to pieces after he's gone." She gasped at the blood red tint in his eyes.

Inuyasha: (Slowly) "Move the girl away."

Heeding that warning Miroku and Kagome rushed to Soun Yee and pulled her from Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing? No!" the widow shouted as she was ripped off from her husband. She fought against them till Miroku wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Something's wrong with Inuyasha."

Kagome: "We think his demon blood is trying to gain control again. We don't want you to get hurt."

Soun Yee gazed in horror as the winds began to pick up. The demon stood above her dead beloved with rage in his eyes, "You owe me." Without a moment to regard or remorse he slashed the sword at the corpse.

She struggled out just enough to get a final view before the energy light blinded her, "Sesshomaru!"

As the light diminished airborne dust and ash clouded the air. Soun Yee fell to her knees with only the girl and monk to support her.

"Soun Yee; it's going to be alright." Kagome said in a slight whisper rubbing her shoulders.

She just starred at the ground, tears overflowing her eyes with grief. In her mind kept seeing his face from various times; everything they've been through together; the day they met, the battles they fought, their midnight laughter, to their confessing their love in the Yasha-coy gorge. Each thought struck another memory to come, his rarely seen smile was stuck in her head and she couldn't get it out. "Seesh…. I'm sorry I doubted you. Could you ever forgive me." Soun Yee said in a muffled whisper. Her supporters stepped away leavening her to resist falling to the ground on her own. (recall to 'The Begining' if you don't remember what she's talking about.)

She sobbingly held her head in her hands to hide the tears that were pouring down her face. Her heart had shattered into more pieces than the sacred jewel.

A warm gentle hand soon touched the side of her face, stroking her left cheek gently to calm her down. Soun Yee looked up; through tired tear-struck eyes she saw Sesshomaru at eye level smiling sweetly down at her.

"Sessh? …. Is it really you?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, it is."

Waves of joy swept over her as she dove into him. she wrapped her arms around his waist praying it wasn't a cruel dream.Sesshomaru wrapped his arm tightly around her to reassure her that he was alive, "Shh, it's alright Soun. There's no need to cry. I'm here." He said breathing hard, struggling not to cry for leaving herin death.

Kagome smiled at the reunited couple, and then gazed over to Inuyasha, "You used the Tenseiga to bring back Sesshomaru didn't you?"

He grinned, "Yep. I had to increase my demon energy since dad designed the Tetaiga to be held by humans and the Tenseiga to be held by demons. Plus I wanted to scare you guys!" Inuyasha smiled evilly while laughing.

Annoyed at his little joke Kagome inhaled deeply and shouted, "SIT!"

Inuyasha gazed out at the horizon from the cliffside not far from the meeting hut. He was thinking about everything that had happened the other night and what he learned about his brother.

"(Sigh) And I thought this was going to be a quiet meeting."

He then turned his head to see Sesshomaru approaching from the brush, "What are you doing here? Haven't you left yet?"

"We will. After the others rest a while."

Inuyasha: "Can't say I'd blame them. This had been one of the busiest nights yet."

Sesshomaru stepped closer till they were five feet apart, "For what you've done today…I thank you." he practically choked out while turning his head to the side.

Inuyasha was shocked at first but retained his composer, "Save your flattery, I didn't do it for you. I did it for Soun Yee."

Sesshomaru looked back at his brother, surprised by his answer.

Inuyasha: "She really loves you. And I thought it was only an act this whole time. (turning back to Sesshomaru) Don't you dare loose her, brave women like that are hard to come by."

The older demon nodded, "You seem to find plenty of them."

"True. But I don't let it go to my head." The half demon said showing off a cheesy grin.

Sesshomaru laughed only slightly but his brother heard, "You know she's right."

He stopped to stare at him questionably.

Inuyasha: "You really do have a nice laugh."

Sesshomaru resumed his emotionless expression and was about to walk away.

Inuyasha then called out "Hey wait! I was hoping we could talk."

Sesshomaru: (turning back) "Talk?"

"Yeah you know, until the girls are ready to go."

The elder brother walked back toward the cliffside next to Inuyasha, "Oh well."

They stood to watch the sun for a while, saying nothing to each other all that time.

Inuyasha: "Sooo….eh, what was it like being human 24/7?"

That broke the hard barrier of ice that had separated them for half a century.

After talking for hours they soon found some common ground with each other. By mid afternoon the dog demon brothers headed back to the hut, overhearing a conversation between Soun Yee and Kagome about their least favorite subject.

Kagome: "No way! Sesshomaru snores?!"

Soun Yee: "Yep. It's normally quiet, but as soon as summer hits watch out. And Inuyasha?"

Kag: "Well I don't know about snoring, but if you rub behind his ears just right his foot comes up and scratched his ears."

Soun: "His WHOLE foot?! Darn, and I can only get Sessh's twitch."

Kag: "Yep, and did I mention he uses the Tetsaiga to trim his toenails?"

Soun: "Gross! At least he doesn't sharpen Tokejin and the Tenseiga on poor Jaken."

Both brothers starred at each other questionably.

Inuyasha: "Snoring?"

Sesshomaru: "Toenails?"

Kagome snagged a bite of her rice ball, "You know, I think this rivalry between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru has gone on long enough."

Soun Yee: "You're right. We should visit more often. I'll bee sure to have Sessh leave Tokejin behind when we do."

Kagome: "And if Inuyasha makes any trouble I'll just have to say sit, and he'll be under control."

No doubt as soon as she said that Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. Sesshomaru grinned slightly at the 'fallen' hanyou. "Well I guess there's another thing we have in common."

Inuyasha: (Gets up) "Yep, henpecked."

**END**

Kagome: "Sooo… what's that fluffy thing on his shoulder for?"

* * *

Well....How was it? Alternate Ending Two will be comming up soon. 


	16. Alternate Ending Two

**This the second and last ending to the story. Of a show that I do not own.**

**Alternate Ending Two**

Miroku suddenly felt a huge blow to the stomach and toppled over in pain.

"Don't…you…dare…touch her…" Sesshomaru groaned.

Inuyasha: "Well we know that HE survived."

Sesshomaru raised himself off the ground and checked on Soun Yee. "Soun, wake up. It's over now." He shook her slightly hoping she would wake, but alas there was no response. "Soun Yee?" Carefully he touched the side of her face, and then pulled away at how cold her skin was. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, "No….Soun Yee no….this can't be…"

Miroku set a hand carefully on her neck to feel for a pulse. He shook his head to everyone as soon as he felt the coldness of her skin, "I'm afraid she didn't survive the fire Sesshomaru."

"No, Soun Yee." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, burying her head in his kimono.

Right then a shout came from the forest. Both Shippo and Rin had followed their trail to the castile and hid till the fight was over.

"Hey Kagome! Inuyasha!" the little fox demon exclaimed as he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and nuzzled against Kagome's cheek. Since no one reacted to him he realized that something bad had happened. The Kitsune spotted Soun Yee lying in Sesshomaru's arm. "This…can't be good."

Rin was smiling from ear to ear when she reached the group, but her joys were short lived when she saw her lord and lady on the ground; one awake while the other remained motionless. "My lord!" She called catching his attention as she ran to him. "What happened?"

Unexpectedly Sesshomaru laid the woman down and held Rin close to him and whispered, "I'm sorry Rin."

Immediately the girl pulled away and rushed toward Soun Yee's body, "Lady Soun? Come on you have to wake up. Lady Soun? Ma ma sama?"

Sesshomaru placed his hand on her shoulder as she started to cry, "The demon Naraku had us in a fiery predicament. She was… unable to endure it before it past."

"Can't you use the Tenseiga to bring her back?" Rin asked looking up at him from Soun Yee's body.

Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself for forgetting his healing sword.

Kagome: "Yes the Tenseiga."

Miroku: "Although only you survived the attack you could use the Tensiega to revive your wife. That way you've both survived the on slot even thou she really died. (Pause) Thou, that sounds slightly disturbing."

The dog demon rose to his feet and unsheathed his sword.

Rin stepped back out of the way.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock, "They're…not here."

"What's not there?" Kagome asked trying hard not to cry.

He lowered the Tenseiga as well as his head in grief, "Normally, before I use the Tenseiga on a corpse, I see the messengers of death crawling all over the body. It is them that I destroy and the person is revived. But now… I can't even pick up a trace that they were ever here."

"Just try my lord," Rin sobbed wrapping her arms around his right pant leg, "Please try."

Seeing his heart's daughter cry made his soul weep even more. He gripped the hilt of the sword of healing tightly and focused all the energy he could muster. Sending all his strength in this one swing he slashed the sword just above Soun Yee. A flash of light detached from the blade and onto her body. The burns began to heal, the scars faded, and the heat frizz in her hair was restored back to normal.

When the healing light faded the monk knelt down to check her pulse. Miroku waited, then pulled his hand away closing his eyes. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. Her body may have been healed, but her spirit didn't return."

Sango stroked Kirara's fur to calm her down, "But how could she have died? Sesshomaru was using himself a shield throughout the time they were attacked by the hell flames."

Miroku: "Remember what Naraku said about the flames? 'From flesh to soul to fire will burn'. While he was protecting her body the fire must have gotten to her soul, incinerating it till the flames was extinguished."

Sesshomaru fell to his knees and (tried to) scooped her up in his arm. Rin came around the other side and started crying into their robes.

Everyone stepped away and watched helplessly at the widower and child mourn for the woman. Tears soon swelled up in their eyes. They only knew her for a short time, but they had grown fond of her.

In the mists of all their grief a new presence approached them. Young Rin raised her head from Sesshomaru's cloaks to rub her nose when she saw the new arrival, "Who (sniff)….who's that (sniff)….my lord?"

Everyone took that as a warning and armed themselves. There, only a few yards away, was a priestess, slowly waking toward them in a ghost-like stature.

Sesshomaru still had his head buried in Soun Yee crying.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Kikyo?"

Looking through empty eyes Kikyo walked past Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others and stood just above the mourning dog demon.

Sensing a shadow above him Sesshomaru looked up to see the reborned woman.

"So you are Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru."

He nodded trying to hide his tear struck eyes.

Kikyo glanced down at the young woman laying dead in his arms, "This must be Soun Yee; the woman who won the heart, of a heartless demon lord." She held her hands out as a Soul Collector placed a faint, wounded soul in her grasp.

Sesshomaru watched terrified realizing that that was his beloved's very soul layingin front of him.

The priestess gazed at the fading orb in her hands. It glowed brighter when near the white haired man, "Tell me, do you love this woman?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes."

Kikyo: "Then, what would you do to bring her back? What would you give up so she could live again the way she was?"

Sesshomaru: "I'll die for her!"

Kikyo smiled as she parted her hands. The transparent spirit slowly floated and fell down to the body entering the chest cavity. Sesshomaru watched in bewilderment.

Once the soul disappeared Soun Yee's body rose as she gasped heavily. Then she fell further back into his arm.

He turned back to the priestess demanding an explanation.

Kikyo: "Her soul maybe intact but the strength to hold on the body is weak. If you truly love her, you know what to do."

With that she walked away back into the forest without another word.

Everyone starred in disbelief.

Sango: "Did Kikyo just helped us?"

Miroku: "Maybe; but she also might not be able to absorb souls who have given their hearts to another."

Kagome: "What do you suppose she meant by 'If you truly love her you know what to do'?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha said catching the others attention. "Since Soun Yee's spirit strength is gone he will have to replenish it."

The teenage girl smiled, "That's not bad."

Inuyasha: "It is."

Miroku: "It's not like a blood transfusion. In order to replenish the energy Sesshomaru will have to give a piece of his own soul; a procedure that could kill both of them."

Sesshomaru drew his face closer to Soun Yee's, starring deep into her sleeping face. Closing his eyes he gently touched Soun Yee's lips with his own. Tears flowed down the Lord of the Eastern Land's face feeling the cold skin of his mate, and remembering back to when they were warm and sweet.

He soon felt a trance begin to overtake him when a strange sensation flowed from his own heart into Soun Yee's body. Sesshomaru felt his strength diminish and his heartbeat slowed down to nearly nothing, but he refused to let go. In his mind the images of his lost love appeared, along with her kind delecate voice ringing in his ears.

_Soun Yee in memory:_ "Hah! The last thing I ever want to be is a wife or a servent to any man. Human OR demon." "I'll be fine it's YOU I'm worried about." "Thank you, for saveing me." "'Lord of the Eastern Land'. Sounds like a bad bard's tale." "You know, you really are a dog." "Sesshomaru!" "And what does it take for a maiden to win your heart?" "I'd rather throw myself into the deepest pits of hell than leave you here in its flames!" " Sessh, I love you."

Again tears swelled up and poured from Sesshomaru's eyes as he held her bodycloser, _"What have I done? I don't deserve you. I never did. IfI haven't fallen for you, you'd still be alive and safe."_

Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru (by the hair) when he started to slump over from weakness. "Stop it now!" He didn't pull hard, just enough to break the kiss.

Sesshomaru turned to his brother with anger in his eyes, "What did you do that for?!"

"There's no sense in giving up your life just so she can spend the rest of hers mourning your death! No one wants to live like that no matter what the circumstances."

But the elder brother just pushed him out of the way, "How would you know?! You've never truly given your heart, to someone, for the first time, to really love someone with all your soul and cherish them every waking moment of your life. She is a treasure nether Kikyo OR your human girl can ever be!" he shouted to all of them. His breathing became more hesitant and more willing to break into tears again.The white haired demon then turned back to Soun Yee and hung his head low near her hair sniffing in her fadding scent._ "Soun Yee, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for loosing your trust with that hound. Please forgive me. I love you."_

After a long moment Sesshomaru felt something cool and soft touch against his hot cheek and brush away the tears flowing down his face. His eyes snapped open with shock.

Slowly and reluctantly Soun Yee opened her eyes weakly to see Sesshomaru's tired sad face, "Sessh…don't.... cry."

"Soun Yee!"  
They wrapped their arm(s) around each other tightly, happy that they're both alive and together.

Sesshomaru: "I thought I lost you."

Soun Yee: "I would never leave you."

Rin sneaked away and hid behind Kagome's leg, "We better leave them alone for a minuet."

----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha gazed out at the horizon from the cliffside not far from the meeting hut. He was thinking about everything that had happened the other night and what he learned about his brother.

"(Sigh) And I thought this was going to be a quiet meeting."

He then turned his head to see Sesshomaru approaching from the brush, "What are you doing here? Haven't you left yet?"

"We will. After the others rest a while."

Inuyasha: "Can't say I'd blame them. This had been one of the busiest nights yet."

Sesshomaru stepped closer till they were five feet apart, "For what you've done today…I… I thank you." he practically choked out while turning his head to the side.

Inuyasha was shocked at first but retained his composer, "Save your flattery, I didn't do it for you. I did it for Soun Yee."

Sesshomaru looked back at his brother, surprised by his answer.

Inuyasha: "She really loves you, and you seem to love her. I don't want you're case to be the same as Kikyo's and mine. (turning back to Sesshomaru) I think I truly understand you now. I always thought you were incapable of love."

The elder demon brother turned away back to the hut, "I didn't know I was either. (Pause) My vision of humans might never changed, but I know that there is still at least one human I can't love."

"Correction, two. Your wife and your daughter."

"That's right." Sesshomaru agreed with a laugh.

Inuyasha placed a hand on his brother'sshoulder, "Just one question before you go."

Sesshomaru glanced back, "Go on."

"How come in all the time we've known you we haven't seen her before?"

(Note: he doesn't know about the incarnations original life.)

The full demon turned back completely to the hanyou and smiled, "Are you sure you want to know? It's a long story."

Inuyasha: "We've got time."

**END**

* * *

And that's it! That's all! It's over. Well...maybe not. I do happen to have a special songfic I can add to finish off this story. Just ask for it and I'll load it up! 


	17. Song of True Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song. George Strait does. (the song at least)

**Sesshomaru's for bidden Bonds**

**I Cross My Heart**

"Alright can someone explain to me why we're doing this again?!" Inuyasha groaned as he Kagome, Songo, Miroku, Soun Yee, Shippo, and Rin entered the classy theater. All of them wearing fancy dresses and slick tuxes.

"I must agree with Inuyasha. There must be a reason why we all had to come to your strange time a wear these usual garments." Soun Yee said glaring at several men who were eyeing her and the other girls.

Kagome was wearing a frilly pink dress, Sango was in an elegant crimson dress, and Soun Yee was in a dazzling dark blue dress. Rin's was a light blue that barely passed her knees. The boys wore seemingly identical tuxedoes except that Inuyasha's red, Miroku's was purple, and Shippo's was mustard yellow.

Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's ear down to her so only he could hear, "Don't you remember? Today's Sesshomaru's and Soun Yee's anniversary. And to make up for the events last year he wants to do something special for her. We can only have it here instead of the feudal era."

Inuyasha: _"Still wish I knew why you had to drag us into this."_

Once inside the theater everyone found their seats up front and stood through several other acts. Some were good but others were horrible. Finally Sesshomaru, wearing a (not quite so fancy) white tuxedo came up on stage carrying a black guitar.

Miroku starred up at him with worry, "Um…what is he going to do with that?"

Soun Yee watched with uncertainty as Rin began to wake up in her arms, "I'm almost afraid to find out."

Kagome: "Where did Inuyasha go?"

Sesshomaru tapped on the microphone, "I would like to dedicate this song, to my wife,the only woman I'll ever love. Happy anniversary Soun Yee." the crowd cheered as he began to play softly on his guitar with Inuyasha on the violin (LOL!) and of course, me on the piano. (I just can't resist!)

Sessh: "Our love an unconditional,

We knew it from the start,

I see it in your eyes,

You can feel it from my heart,

From here on after

Stay the way we are right now,

And share all the love and laughter,

That a lifetime, will allow,

Kagome glanced down at Shippo in her arms and hugged him tighter.

"I cross my heart,

And promise too,

You're all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true,

In all the world,

You'll never find,

A love as true, as mine.

Miroku softly wrapped his arm across Sango's shoulder. Kirara (which I forgot to say only had a rhinestone caller on) watched carefully at his hand.

"You'll always be the miracle

That makes my life complete,

And as long there's a breath in me

I'll make yours just as sweet,

As we look into the future

It's as far as we could see,

So lets make each tomorrow 

Be the best, that it can be,

I cross my heart

And promise too,

You're all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true,

In all the world

You'll never find,

A love as true, as mine,

And if along the way we find a day

It starts to storm,

You got the promise of my love

To keep you warm,

(Instrumental)

Soun Yee's eyes began to tear up as she listened to her normally silent husband sing. Rin glanced up to Soun from Sesshomaru and hugged her tighter, "Mama sama? Are you crying?"

Soun Yee gasped for a second and whipped a tear from her eye, "No. Of course not."

Kagome tugged a little bit on Soun arm, "Go up there."

Soun Yee gazed up to the stage to see Sesshomaru smiling down at her. She allowed Rin to jump off her lap before she climbed up the steps in front of the stage.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her still holding the sweetest smile she had ever seen.

"In all the world

You'll never find,

A love as true as mine,

A love as true as mine"

Sessh stopped playing to hold Soun Yee tighter, and softly kissed her on the lips as the crowds cheered.

* * *

Bonus Song by from Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Jesus Christ Superstar" 

**I Don't Know How to Love Him /Her**

Inuyasha is singing about Kagome

Soun Yee is singing about Sesshomaru

Kagome is singing about Inuyasha

Sesshomaru is singing about Soun Yee

Everyone is singing at the same time but I'm just displaying a few lines they would most (or least) likely to say.

Soun: _I don't know how to love him,_

Kag: _What to do how to move him,_

Sessh: _I've been changed,_

Inu: _Yes really changed,_

_In these pass few days when I've seen myself,_

Kag: _I seem like someone else,_

Sessh: _I don't know how to take this,_

Soun:_ I don't see why he moves me,_

_He's a man,_

Sessh: _She's just a girl,_

_And I've had so many,_

Kag: _Men before_

_In very many ways_

Inu: _She's just one more,_

Soun: _Should I bring him down?_

Inu: _Should I scream and shout?_

Kag: _Should I speak of love_?

Sessh: _Lets my feelings out?_

All: _I never thought I come to this_

_What's it all about?_

Inu: _Don't you think it's rather funny_

Soun: _I should be in this position?_

Kag: _I'm the one, who's always been,_

Sessh: _So calm so cool,_

Soun: _No lover's fool,_

Inu: _Running every show_

Kag: _He scares me so,_

All: _I never thought I come to this_

_What's it all about?_

Kag: _Yet, if he said he loved me,_

Soun: _I'd be lost_

Sessh: _I'd be frightened,_

Kag:_I couldn't cope,_

Inu: _Just couldn't cope,_

Sessh: _I'd turn my head,_

Kag: _I'd back away,_

Inu: _I wouldn't want to know_

Kag_: He scars me so,_

Soun: _I want him so,_

All: _I love him/her so,

* * *

_

**Final results of contest (excuse me for spelling errors)**

In Soun Yee's first village:

Aboshi (actually spelled Eboshi) -Princess Mononoke

Ubaaba and Chihero -Spirited Away

Ryoko, Ayaka, Mihoshi -Tenchi

(kid) Sano- Rurouni Kenshin

In the Manor:

Karou,- Rurouni Kenshin

Botan -Yu Yu Hakusho

Mai -Yu-Gi-Oh

During their travels:

A-ko, B-ko -Protect A-ko (never really saw the show, I just remember the names.)

Keiko -Yu Yu Hakusho

In the last village:

Yamcha -DB, DBZ, (was he in DBGT?)

Malachite- Sailor Moon

Sheshioh, Yeaheko- Rurouni Kenshin

Sasami -Tenchi

Karisu,- Yu Yu Hakusho

Well I hope all of you enjoyed it as much as I've had writing it. Read and Reaview


End file.
